Dépendance
by Ai'Feather
Summary: [fanfic sur Harry et Draco] Harry vainc Voldemort lors de l'ultime combat. il crois pouvoir vivre enfin une vie tranquille mais sans compter la cruauté et la force de Voldemort à avoir voulut le détruire... 2PILOHUE EN LIGNE
1. toujours plus loin

_**salut à tous! c'est pour vous prevenir que g corrigé les chapitres et je lai reposte au fur et a mesure aussi si vous des similitudes ou des incorehence au niveau des nom de chapitre c'est normal. j'ai bientot de fini de corrige les chapitres vous les aurais tous bientot ) merci de votre patience et de votre compréhension! **_

_**tout appartient a J.K Rowlings!**_

_**sur ce bon lecture  
**_

_**°°CHAPITRE UN°°**_

Un éclair jaillit qui propulsa Harry contre un mur, il retomba à moitié inconscient.

«On recommence… » Harry se releva difficilement, il avait mal au cœur et tout ses membres semblaient se déchirer à chacun de ses mouvements.

« J'en peux plus ! » gémit-il. Cela faisait maintenant 2h que lui et rogue s'affrontaient et qu'il recevait des sorts. Il n'avait réussi qu'à toucher Rogue qu'une demi-douzaine de fois seulement.

Harry prenait des cours particulier de défenses et d'attaques avec le professeur de potions. Avant sa mort Dumbledor avait prit la décision de créer ces cours destinés à préparer Harry pour le combat final.

Lors de ces cours Rogue voulait que le Survivant se dépasse, qu'il aille toujours beaucoup plus loin, qu'il apprenne à se battre même dans les pires situations. Harry ressortait généralement épuisé et extenué, tant physiquement que moralement, de ces cours mais il se rétablissait toujours rapidement grâce aux potions et aux soins que lui apportait Mme Pomfresh. Le professeur s'impatientant lui dit d'une voix dure :

« Encore ! » malgré l'ordre donné le survivant ne bougeait pas et Rogue ordonna

« Debout Potter !...croyez-vous qu'il vous laissera vous reposer… DEBOUT » ce dernier mot fut hurlé. Harry chercha en lui la force de se mettre debout tant bien que mal. Une fois sur ses pieds il chancela mais resta droit.

Rogue reprit d'une voix lente

«La colère Potter, servez-vous de la colère qu'il y a en vous…il a tué vos parents, votre parrain tous les êtres qui vous étaient chers ! »

Rogue tournait autour d'Harry

«Toutes les personnes que vous aimez meurent, Potter, a cause de lui, maintenant vous êtes seul vous n'avez plus personnes, vous êtes seul Potter, vous êtes seul,… »

Celui-ci lui répondit d'une voix sourde :

«Vous mentez … j'ai des gens sur qui compter ! »

Rogue ricana :

« Qui ? Les Weasley, Granger ? Vous pouvez compter sur eux maintenant mais après, quand ils seront mort tué par celui-dont-on-ne-doit-prononcer-le-nom, croyez-vous qu'ils survivrons si vous ne cherchez pas la force en vous de les défendrent, de défendre les innocents qui seront tués lors de cette guerre ? »

Rogue se mit dos à Harry et lui dit, non sans appréhension : « et puis ne m'a-t-il pas ordonné de tuer Dumbledor ? » A ces mots sur le visage d'Harry, déjà contracté par la colère, on put lire une haine incommensurable envers cet homme et quand Harry ouvrit ses yeux et c'est à se moment là que choisit le professeur pour lui lancer un sort.

Il aurait put blesser Harry grièvement, si se dernier ne c'était pas créé un puissant bouclier, le protégeant ainsi de l'attaque, il contra le sort et celui-ci se décupla. Il fit exploser la salle par sa seule envie de détruire tout ce qui l'entourai et plus particulièrement cet être vil qui se trouvait devant lui ! En effet la salle vola en éclat. Les tables explosaient envoyant à travers la salle une multitude d'éclats de bois. Le verre se brisait et la porte fut arrachée par la seul force de l'impact du sort jeter ! Le professeur fut lui aussi projeté violemment contre le mur, il cru d'ailleurs sa fin venu. Le tout dans un fracas assourdissant que tous Poudlard entendu, il se mit aussi à trembler, le choc était tellement puissant que tout le château s'ébranla.

Au centre de la pièce on pouvait voir Harry hébété, regardant autour de lui, effrayé par ce qui venait de se passer. Après quelques minutes il chancela et alla s'appuyer contre un mur sur lequel il se laissa glisser lentement jusqu'au sol. A chacune des paroles de Rogue, il avait senti la colère monter en lui, ses paroles l'avait blessé, ravivé des douleurs qui ne voulaient disparaître. Et quand Rogue prononça le nom de Dumbledor il avait senti une telle puissance se déchaîner et se propager en lui. Une envie de destruction l'avait envahit.

Rogue se releva lentement, il devait avoir une ou deux côtes cassées et la cheville foulée. Il s'approcha d'Harry, il pouvait le voir trembler de peur, de colère, les nerfs qui lâchent ? Il ne savait pas, et tout en se baissant vers lui murmura :

« Impressionnant Potter, vraiment impressionnant ! » il se releva et d'un ton froid « ce sera tout pour se soir, vous pouvez y aller… » Rogue commença à réparer la salle en lançant une multitude de _Reparo_.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry descendait fébrilement les marches qui le menèrent vers l'infirmerie. Il avait l'esprit embrumé, les jambes en coton, la respiration rauque, des ecchymoses et des blessures un peu partout sur le corps. Au détour d'un couloir il croisa Draco Malfoy, prince des Serpentard, et son habituelle cours autour de lui.

Quand Malfoy aperçut Harry son cœur fit un bond et s'affola mais n'en laissa rien paraître. D'un geste il congédia tous les imbéciles qui étaient à ses pieds. Seul Blaise Zabini hésita à partir, il connaissait bien Draco pour se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cependant il ne posa pas de questions et partit rejoindre les autres. Malfoy s'avança vers Harry, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais depuis un certains temps il se sentait bizarre en sa présence, les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient, il avait chaud et ressentait l'envie de protéger Potter de tous et de tout et surtout de _Lui_.

« Po…Potter ça…ça va ? C'était toi la secousse ? Qu'est-ce qu'y c'est passé ? » Lui demanda Draco incrédule. Harry se mit à tousser, il était courbé en deux presque à quatre pattes gémissant et crachant violemment du sang. Draco esquissa un geste vers lui au moment ou le Survivant s'effondra au sol recroquevillé sur lui-même.

« Draco… » Gémi-t-il. Ce dernier se précipita sur Harry et le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura d'une voix douce « je suis là…ça va aller Harry, je suis là, accroche toi » et il le transporta aussi si vite qu'il le pu à l'infirmerie.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Quelques jours plus tard Harry sortit de l'infirmerie il s'était remis de ses blessures assez rapidement malgré l'état dans lequel il était arrivé. Il se rappeler vaguement comment il était arrivé ici. Il se souvient d'avoir ressentit une force exploser en lui puis le trou noir. Mais avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil il ressentit une sensation de chaleur, une voix douce et un bien-être l'envahir et l'apaiser.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que Draco l'avait porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie et avait fait promettre à Mme Pomfresh de ne pas lui révéler qui l'avait amené pour une raison inconnue de celle-ci. En fait celui-ci ne voulait pas que les gens sache qu'il avait aidé Harry, il n'avait tout simplement pas envi que des ragots cours sur lui, mais aussi il ne voulait pas que ces soit disant ragots détruise le début d'amitié qu'il commençait à y avoir entre lui et l'élu. Ainsi Harry n'en su donc rien, mais le savait au fond de lui.

Dans la salle commune l'attendait Ron et Hermione assis près du feu leurs regards dans le vide. A son entrée Hermione se précipita dans ses bras en pleurant à chaudes larmes :

« -Oh Harry j'ai eu si peur ! Arrête ces cours Harry, je t'en supplie, arrête avant qu'il ne soit trop tard tu finiras par mourir ou être blessé grièvement avant de pouvoir combattre _Voldemort_… »

Harry la repoussa doucement, la regarda dans les yeux et soupira :

« Hermione, on en a déjà parlé, tu sais que j'en ai besoin… ». Harry croisa alors le regard de Ron et put y lire de la tristesse mêlé à de l'inquiétude « fait gaffe vieux… ».

Ils s'assirent tous les trois sur les canapés fixant tous les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée. Hermione finit par prendre la parole

« -Harry que c'est-il passé se soir là ? »

Après quelques secondes de silence Harry entreprit son récit. Hermione et Ron étouffaient des hoquets de surprise, de colères et même de tristesse mais restèrent sans voix quand Harry leur raconta comment il avait détruit le cachot dans lequel il s'entraînait, selon la version de McGonagall.

« C'était donc pour ça ! Le soir où tu rentré à l'infirmerie on a entendu McGonagall et Rogue hurler a travers tout Poudlard ! S'exclama Hermione.

- Ils disaient quoi ? Demanda Harry

- Elle lui gueulait littéralement dessus, personne ne l'avait déjà aussi en pétard et cet a…

- Ron !! Gronda Hermione, mais il continua son récit

- …et cet abruti lui disait que c'était pour ton bien et que… Aïe mais t'es malade Hermione, hurla Ron

- Parle correctement de ton professeur lui dit calmemant la jeune fille qui venait de le frapper à la tête

- Mais quoi tu ne vas pas me dire que tu prends la défense de cet abruti et OUI c'est un _abruti_ s'écria Ron !! »

_« Pour mon bien, pour mon bien je lui en mettrait moi des pour mon bien !!_ » pensait Harry.

«- Quel heure est-il ? Leur demanda-t-il pour mettre fin à la dispute qui commençait

- 21 h 40 pourquoi ? lui répondit Hermione

- Pour savoir, _m'attendras-tu maintenant que tu sais que je suis sorti? Pouvons continuer ses rendez-vous nocturne ? et pourquoi n'est-je que se rendez-vous en tête depuis que je suis sorti de l'infirmerie ?... _pensa Harry

- Harry…Harry ? ça va ? ne rumine pas tes pensées… on devrait aller se coucher vous ne croyez pas ?

- Quoi ?! mais Hermione il n'est même pas 22h, on ne va pas aller se coucher maintenant !

- Eh bien faites se que vous voulez mais moi je suis fatiguée ! Bonsoir les gars.

- Ouai c'est sa bonne nuit… se renfrogna Ron

- Moui' bonne nuit, lui répondit distraitement Harry »

Une fois Hermione rentrée dans son dortoir Harry se leva et monta dans son dortoir pour prendre sa cape d'invisibilité.

«- Tu pars encore en vadrouille Harry' ?

- Besoin d'air tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Non c'est bon, ce n'est pas grave je vais me coucher. Répondit Ron tout en commençant a se déshabiller. »

Harry sorti du dortoir d'air un préoccupé sans un regard vers son ami qui soupira

«- Harry, parle nous ! »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

alors se début?? lol


	2. le début de la fin!

**_°°CHAPITRE DEUX°°_**

****

Harry marchait d'un pas rapide vers la tour d'Astronomie. Il était dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité et parcourus les derniers mètres en courant. Arriver en haut de l'escalier, quelque peu essoufflé, il l'aperçut. Son profil se découpai dans l'obscurité de la nuit et où ses cheveux, d'un blond presque blanc, contrastai fortement avec le ciel. Les étoiles semblaient vouloir se fondre dedans. Son regard fixé un point imaginaire par de-là Poudlard.

« _A quoi penses-tu mon bel ange blond ? » _se demanda Harry en enlevant sa cape pour se rendre visible, il ressentait en lui un besoin pressant de se blottir dans les bras les bras de cet inconnu. Il s'approcha lentement et s'accouda finalement sur la rambarde a côté de lui.

« - Comment tu te sens ? Lui demanda ce dernier, après quelques secondes Harry rétorqua

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça Draco ? Comme tout les soirs depuis environ 4 mois Harry et Draco se retrouvaient là et se mettaient à parler, de tout et de rien, de leur vie. Et se soir Draco comprit l'allusion et se tourna vers lui plongeant ainsi son regard argenté dans celui émeraude d'Harry.

**_°°°FLASH-BACK°°°_**

****

Il était 9h et Harry se réveilla doucement. Il était seul dans l'infirmerie, il se frotta les yeux et il voulut attraper ses lunettes mais ses mains butèrent sur un objet, un petit paquet. Surpris Harry se redressa et s'assit dans son lit. Il pris le paquet et son cœur se mit a battre « _et si c'était lui… ? non ne rêve pas Harry » _pensa-t-il. Il chercha une marque lui indiquant qui serait l'expéditeur. Mais il ne trouva rien, pas un mot, pas un dessin, rien. Harry arracha frénétiquement le papier pour découvrir… « _mon__ dieu, mais c'est… » _

°°°**_FIN FLASH-BACK°°°_**

- Ta chevalière, pourquoi me l'a tu donnée ?! S'exclama Harry qui venait de la sentir autour de son cou, oubliant la question qu'il avait posée précédemment

- Je ne sais pas lui répondit, sincèrement le Serpentard, je voulais que tu penses a moi, j'avais envi de te la donner, je n'en sais rien… _«Si je sais, je voulais que tu comprennes que tu es bien plus qu'un simple ami pour moi, même si je ne sais pas quoi exactement encore. »_ mais cela le Serpentard le garda pour lui.

-…, merci souffla le gryffondor qui se perdait dans le regard bleu acier de Draco.

- « _Pourquoi tu ne la portes pas et pourquoi ça me fait si mal que tu ne le fasses pas ?_ »

Et comme si Harry avait lu dans ses pensées il sortit la chevalière accrochée à son cou. Il l'avait mit sur une chaîne argentée. L'éclat vert de la chevalière brilla sous la lune et s'accorda parfaitement à l'anneau en forme de serpent accroché dessus ainsi qu'à la chaîne. Le regard de Draco se mit à briller. Lui qui d'habitude cachai ses sentiments à tous le monde, voulait qu'Harry lise en lui, qu'il devine ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui, que ce soit son amour, ses peurs et ses craintes, pour ses envies…

Ils se fixèrent durant se qui semblait durer une éternité et Harry ne pouvant plus se retenir se jeta dans les bras de Draco et se mit a l'embrasser passionnément et, passé la surprise, Draco répondit a son baiser avec autant d'ardeur. Leur souffle se mélangeait, leur langue se cherchait. Le cœur d'Harry se gonfla, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le Serpentard ne le repousse pas. Celui de Draco éclata dans sa poitrine, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait mais il adorait ça. Ils se laissèrent griser par les sensations qui les envahissaient. Peu a peu ils perdirent pied, se sentaient dépasser par les évènement mais en redemandaient toujours plus.

A bout de souffle ils s'arrachèrent de leur étreinte. Ils ne réalisèrent pas tout de suite se qui venait de se passé ils mirent quelque temps à revenir d'où ils étaient parti. Puis Draco pris la main d'Harry et ils s'assirent sur le sol sans un mot, entremêlant leurs doigts et se blottissant l'un contre l'autre, recherchant la chaleur et le contact, ne prononçant aucunes paroles, ne profitant que de l'instant présent. Chacun étaient troublés par la soudaineté et la passion de ce baiser, la force qui les avait enlevé et leurs sens qui c'étaient enflammés au simple contact de leurs lèvres ! Ils étaient perdu, mais trouvaient cette sensation plus qu'agréable.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Vers 3 heures du matin chacun regagna son dortoir respectif à contre cœur, après s'être embrassés toute la soirée. Harry effleura du bout des lèvres celles de Draco et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Draco le regarda partir, souriant, perdu dans ses pensées il ne remarque pas que son Prince avait fait demi-tour pour lui sauter au cou et l'embrasser, Draco lui passa une main derrière la nuque pour approfondir leur baiser tout en lui caressant le dos. Tout les deux souriaient bouche contre bouche.

« -c'est la première fois que je te voix sourire… lui murmura Harry à l'oreille

- c'est grâce à toi _mon amour _lui répondit Draco». Harry resserra son étreinte à se mot. Décidément il n'avait vraiment pas envi de partir il était si bien dans ses bras il oubliait tout ses problèmes et Merlin sait qu'il en a. Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme Draco se détacha d'Harry et le poussa légèrement vers les escaliers. Après un dernier regard il disparut au détour d'un couloir et Draco rentra lui aussi de son côté. Tous les deux cette nuit là n'eurent aucun mal à plonger dans les bras de Morphée et dans de doux rêves.

La première pensée qu'eu Harry a son réveil fur pour Draco qui en fit de même. Malheureusement Draco, lui, était perdu il ne savait pas comment réagir face à Harry. Il se dit qu'il verrai au moment venu.

« -Harry… mais tu souries, devant l'air incrédule de Ron, Harry explosa de rire se qui accentua la surprise de son ami. Cela faisait des mois qu'Harry n'avait pas sourie, c'est-à-dire depuis la mort de son parrain et celle de Dumbledor.

- Mione' mione' Harry à rigolé se matin, jte jure !! Rigola Ron

- Harry mais tu resplendis de bonheur oui, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? la questionna Hermione

- Vous verrez bien, je vous le dirai plus tard, il faut d'abord que je règle quelque chose avant leur répondit Harry un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. »

Quand Harry poussa la grande porte son regard se porta à la table des Serpentards mais l'objet de ses convoitises n'y était pas. Il alla donc s'asseoir à sa table, à peine fut-il installer qu'il le vit passer la porte accompagné de toute sa bande c'est alors que son regard croisa celui d'Harry, il resta un instant immobile et lui fit un sourire tellement rapide et pauvre, avant de remettre son masque, qu'Harry se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Draco put lire de la déception dans le regard de _son amour_ et son cœur se pinça. Seul Blaise remarqua son trouble.

En effet Harry était déçu et triste de la réaction de Draco mais à quoi s'attendait-il ? A une déclaration enflammée devant tout Poudlard ? Il s'attendait à trop, après tout ils s'étaient juste embrassés une ou deux fois. Pourtant ce qu'avait ressenti Harry avait été très fort. Ce n'étais peut être pas réciproque ! À cette pensée Harry perdu son sourire et l'appétit. Il décida d'aller directement en cours après avoir jeté un dernier regard vers Draco et où il constata que celui-ci l'ignorait. Le cœur gros il rassembla ses affaires et se leva d'un geste sec, en colère, déçu et triste.

« - Harry où tu vas ? Oh, Harry qu'est-ce tu as ? Lui demanda Hermione inquiète face à la mine défaites de son ami.

- Après tout je pourrais lui laisser le temps s'habituer, tu ne crois pas Mione' ? demanda Harry désabusé.

- Je…oui…mais de quoi tu parles Harry ? demanda Hermione surprise et déboussolé du changement d'attitude de son ami. Harry dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ? Harry…

Ce dernier c'était levé et se dirigeait vers les grandes portes au moment où son regard se troubla, il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, il haletait. Il ressentit une vive douleur, au niveau de sa cicatrice, qui le courba en deux. Il tremblait. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui mettait du fer chaud sur le front, l'Elu poussa un hurlement terrible, il suffoquait. Il était maintenant à genoux sur le sol se prenant la tête entre les mains, se berçant comme si cela ferait disparaître la douleur. Il le sentait approcher _IL _était heureux, impatient et surtout en pleine puissance !

La cicatrice d'Harry saignait, il reprenait peu à peu ses esprits malgré la douleur fulgurante qui lui vrillait la tête.


	3. le début de la fin suite

**_°°CHAPITRE TROIS°°_**

Tous les élèves et professeurs de Poudlard le regardaient n'osant imaginer le pire. Le premier à réagir fut Lupin qui se précipita vers Harry

« - Harry ! Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Vite appelez Mme Pomfresh, dépêchez-vous hurla-t-il. McGonagall qui s'était précipitée à la suite de Lupin se pencha vers Harry

- Mr Potter que vous arrive-t-il ? Est-ce … _Lui _? A sa question plusieurs cris étouffés s'entendirent. »

Draco était devenu livide et restait pétrifié devant cette scène. Des sentiments contradictoires se déchaînaient en lui, depuis le début de cette 7ème année il était devenu espion pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il savait qu'un jour il devrait affronter son ex-maître, mais il redoutait ce moment. Il regarda son parrain qui avait du mal, lui aussi, à garder son calme. En plus de voir Potter, la personne qu'il aimait, allongé sur le sol hurlant à la mort, souffrant sans que personne ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, lui fit comprendre qu'il était tombé amoureux d'Harry. Il vit _la__ sang de bourbe_ qui serrait la main d'Harry et Weasmoche évanouit par terre. Draco se leva sous l'effet de la colère, il avait envie de secouer Ron pour qu'il prenne sur lui, en fait il avait envi de sortir tout le monde de leur léthargie pour qu'ils aident Harry.

« -il…arri…ve, il… est… là… château, il…arrive soufflait Harry, soudain, comme pour donner raison à Harry le château se mit a trembler. Les Mangemorts venaient de faire céder le bouclier magique qui protégeait Poudlard. Depuis la mort de Dumbledor celui-ci avait considérablement faiblie. Tous les élèves se mirent à hurler, certains s'évanouissaient, d'autres tremblaient de la tête au pied. Au dehors on entendaient les Mangemorts qui hurlaient de joie et un rire, un rire a vous glacer le sang : _Voldemort_.

Draco vit du coin de l'œil certains Serpentard le sourire aux lèvres, tous des Mangemorts. Ils avaient compris, lui aussi, leur « maître » venait de les appeler grâce à leurs marques. Il se retourna vers Blaise et lui murmura :

-Désolé… ce dernier comprit ce que voulait lui dire Draco et au lieu d'hurler ou de le dénoncer il lui sourit et dit :

- Je te suis Draco ! »

Les tables avaient disparues, tous les élèves se retrouvaient groupés au centre de la salle en position de combat. Harry rassemblait ses forces dans un coin. Il la regarda, et vit que toutes les personnes présentent avaient le visage fermé, concentré, prêt à combattre. Il se releva aidé d'Hermione et de Ron. Autour de son cou la chaîne pesa plus lourd comme pour lui rappeler la présence de Draco. Il le chercha et quand il croisa son regard il lit sur les lèvres du Serpentard

« _Je t'aime_ » avant de le voir disparaître par la grande porte, suivit de Blaise et d'une dizaine de Serpentard, qui venait d'exploser en éclat. Son cœur manqua un bond, « _devra-t-il combattre son ange… ? _ Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'autres questions il sentit _Voldemort _l'appeler.

Il se releva, le chaos régnait, plusieurs élèves étaient tombés mais tous restèrent concentrés, ils abattaient les Mangemorts les uns après les autres. Dumbledor aurait été fière de ses élèves. Chacun la peur au ventre combattaient avec fougue ces intrus. Harry reconnu certains membres de l'AD dans la bataille et chacun appliquaient les conseils qu'Harry leur avait donnés au cours de leur 6ème année.

Harry courut et se transplana dans le parc, dehors aussi la bataille faisait rage. Le trois quarts des professeurs aidés d'Aurores affrontaient les Mangemorts les plus redoutables. Il vit Lupin lutter contre Greyback, un loup garou puissant qui n'attendait plus la pleine lune pour se transformer et tuer.

Harry reçu un _endoloris_ et s'effondra, quand il se retourna pour riposter il vit Draco, le visage déformé par la colère, envoyer valser le mangemort qui l'avait attaqué. « _Alors comme ça tu as changé de camp ? » _Harry se sentait faible dans le même état que quelques jours auparavant quand il était dans les cachots avec Rogue. Sa cicatrice le brûlait de plus en plus. Il se releva et vu Draco et Blaise lutter contre des Mangemorts, furieux d'avoir deux traîtres dans leurs rangs.

Harry se dirigea vers l'endroit où il savait trouver _Voldemort_. Sur son chemin il aperçut la tombe de Dumbledor, à ça simple vu il reprit des forces considérables ne voulant pas le décevoir ainsi que ses parents, son parrain, ses amis, son amoureux et toutes la communauté sorcière qui comptaient sur lui.

Le temps semblait apocalyptique, en accord avec les événements. Le combat devait durer depuis des heures et dans chaques camps on pouvait compter bons nombres de perte. Harry se sentait au mieux de sa forme, mu par une volonté de terminer le cauchemar dans lequel il vivait depuis trop longtemps, quand il se retrouva face à _Lui_. Le moment tant attendu et tant redouté était enfin arrivé.

Harry croisa son regard et frissonna plus rien n'était humain chez cet « homme ». Sur son visage on lire de la satisfaction, de la soif de pouvoir et de destruction. Mais Harry savait qu'elle était la faiblesse du _Lord _: « Sa peur de mourir est sa plus grande faiblesse Harry, ne l'oublie pas… » La voix de Dumbledor résonnait dans sa tête. Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

« -Est-cccccccccce moi qui te fait sssssssourire Harry ? Lui demanda la Mage Noir.

- Oui…on peut dire ça… répondit Harry. »

Dans l'air on pouvait sentir la puissance qui émanait de ces deux êtres. L'atmosphère était lourde, sèche et étouffante. Au loin on pouvait entendre des cris de rages, de peurs, de désespoirs ou de colères. La bataille faisait rage autour d'eux. Harry ne voyait que _Voldemort _et _Lui_ que HarryIls étaient debout face à face, baguettes aux doigts, prêt a contre-attaqué au moindre sort lancé.

« _AVADA KADAVRA…_ » La voix sifflante du Lord résonna par-dessus le vacarme de cette guerre. Harry eu juste le temps de se coucher à terre et de rouler afin d'éviter le sort. Il se releva aussi vite. La douleur qu'il ressentait aurait tuée bons nombres de sorciers mais il se concentra sur la fureur qui se débattait en lui. Il ressentit une bouffée d'adrénaline monter en lui et se jeta a corps perdu dans son combat contre _Voldemort_.

Le ciel était éclairé de lumières vives des sorts jetés. Vert, bleu, rouge s'entremêlaient, le spectacle aurait pu être magnifique si chacunes de ces couleurs n'enlevaient pas des vies innocentes. Le combat semblait durer des heures, en fait il ne durait que depuis trois quarts d'heures seulement. Personne ne pouvait savoir qui avait le dessus sur qui, les deux combattants s'égalaient en puissance. Et soudain :

« _EXPELLIARMUS_ ! Le cri d'Harry retentit suivit de près par le cri de rage du Mage. Le Survivant venait de désarmer son adversaire, soudain le silence se fit, tous combats venaient de cesser. Mangemorts, Aurores, professeurs et élèves s'étaient arrêtés de s'entre-tuer et suivit les derniers instants de l'un des deux êtres qui se trouvait devant eux.

Le lord, plus piteux que jamais se trouvait à genoux au pied d'Harry, il perdait de sa superbe au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient et quand il supplia Harry bon nombre de Mangemorts le regardèrent d'un air dégoûté.

«- Harry tu n'es pas un meurtrier je le ssssais… tu ne tuerais pas quelqu'un qui t'es semblable…Je pourrais te donner le monde, la puissance dont tu rêves ; voyant qu'Harry restait impassible le Mage continua Harry … je t'en conjures… ne me tue pas !

-Où est passée votre fierté pour que vous vous abaissiez à me supplier cracha Harry. Le cri de rage que poussa _Voldemort _répondit à Harry.

- _DEPEDENTUS _ fut le sort que lord hurla, il avait jeté un sort sans baguette utilisant la magie noire mais celui-ci fut donc beaucoup moins violent. Harry voyant le Mage prèt à riposter lui envoya un _AVADA KADAVRA _en pleine poitrine ce qui le désintégra totalement

Les deux sorts atteignirent leur victime de plein fouet et en même temps, Harry fut projeté violement en arrière et Hermione, Ron et Draco hurlèrent tous les trois d'une même voix « NOOOOOOOOOON !! »

Avant de sombrer dans un sommeil comateux Harry entendit les Mangemorts hurler à l'unisson tenant leurs marques qui les brûlaient. Le plus grands Mage de la magie noir venait de mourir. Il sentit une chaleur l'envelopper et vit deux yeux bleus acier embués de larmes se pencher vers lui pour lui effleurer les lèvres avant de sombrer, happé pas les affres de la douleur. Tout était enfin fini, du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait…


	4. retour à la realité!

**_°°CHAPITRE QUATRE°° _**

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que le combat final était terminé, la gazette du sorcier relatait encore les faits. Harry Potter avait sauvé le monde du Mage noir, toute la communauté sorcière lui rendait hommage. Devant Poudlard on pouvait apercevoir une grande étendue de fleurs, accompagnée de mots où l'on pouvait lire _a notre sauveur… _ou encore …_ reviens nous on pense à toi. _Devant l'école se trouvait aussi de grand mémorial pour tous ces êtres exceptionnels qui avaient combattus lors de la Grande Bataille.

On pouvait voir celui de Ginny Weasley de Gryffondor, décoré de huit énormes bouquets de fleurs, un pour chacun des membres de sa famille. Mais aussi celui de Dean Thomas et de son meilleur ami Seamus Finnigan eux aussi de Gryffondor, celui Blaise Zabini, pour le courage de son changement de camp tout comme son meilleur ami Draco Malfoy. Et bien d'autres élèves de Poudlard appartenant aux maisons Poufsouffle et Serdaigle.

Dans l'infirmerie il n'y avait plus que quelques personnes : Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter et deux trois élèves qui ne pouvaient être transportés à l'hôpital à cause de leurs états critique.

Draco et Harry étaient tombés dans un profond coma qui semblait les réunir. En effet les battements de leur cœur battaient à l'unisson et quand l'un deux sombrait vers une mort certaines l'autres semblait lui donner de son énergie vitale, le ramenant ainsi parmi les vivants. On peut dire qu'ils étaient reliés l'un à l'autre.

Quinze jours plus tard il ne restait plus qu'eux deux dans l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh se désolait de ne pas les voir se réveiller. Cela faisait maintenant presque un mois que la bataille finale avait eu lieu. Cinq jours auparavant elle avait faillit perdre Potter mais alors qu'elle croyait sa fin venue, son cœur s'était remis à battre miraculeusement, mais malheureusement l'état de Draco était ensuite devenu critique. Si aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne se réveillaient ils couraient tous les deux à l'encontre de leur mort.

« -_Harry…je t'en pris réveil toi…on a besoin de toi…tu nous manques…_

- Hermione c'est toi ? Tu m'entends ? Harry était perdu, il entendait la voix de son amie, pouvait sentir sa main sur sa joue mais ne pouvait la voir. En effet le Survivant était plongé dans le noir il ne percevait rien de ce qu'il se passai autour de lui et il avait l'impression d'être plongé dans cette obscurité depuis des années. L'esprit d'Harry s'était réveillé 5 jours auparavant quand il avait frôlé la mort, il s'était senti ramener littéralement à la vie, ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas.

-_Harry…_maintenant Hermione pleurait sur son épaule. Il aurait aimé passer une main dans ses cheveux pour la réconforter mais il en était incapable son corps refusait tout bonnement de lui obéir. »

« - _Elle ne peut pas t'entendre Harry…_

_- Dum…Dumbledor c'est vous ? _Harry avait les larmes aux yeux et son cœur s'accéléra.

- _Oui c'est bien moi _souri le vieux mage qui venait d'apparaître

- _Mais comment…vous êtes…vous…mort _souffla Harry. Les yeux de l'ancien directeur pétillèrent de malice.

-_ Oui mais dans ton esprit je vis toujours et là où je suis maintenant, je peut venir te voir quand tu es dans un état comme celui ci…_

_- Vous voulez dire que je suis…que je suis…_

_- Non, non, non Harry ne t'inquiète pas ! Ton heure n'est pas venu. Tu es simplement dans le coma mais tu refuses de te réveiller._

_- Quoi, mais nan, je veux justement me réveiller _! s'exclama Harry de plus en plus perdu

-_ Doucement Harry, _rigola Dumbledor,_ si tu ne peux pas te réveiller c'est que tu ne veux pas et la réponse se trouve dans ton cœur Harry _

_- Comment faire pour la trouver ?_

_- Ecoute ton cœur, essaye de le comprendre…_soudain la voix de Dumbledor se fit plus distante et faiblissait pour ne devenir plus qu'un murmure _écoute ton cœur Harry, écoute-le _

- _Professeur_ ! Criait Harry _Dumbledor_ ! _Revenez__ je vous en prie ne me laissez pas Professeur_ ! A présent Harry hurlait. Hermione fixait se visage si paisible mais sentit les battements de son cœur s'affoler. Elle sourit, cette fois elle en était sûr, il allait revenir.

Avant de partir elle se pencha pour embrasser le front de Harry, le sourire aux lèvres.

« - A bientôt Harry lui murmura-t-elle avant de se retourner pour aller dire au revoir à Draco,

- Il revient alors toi aussi reviens nous, on vous attend les gars. Elle courut annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Ron. Ce dernier était déprimé depuis la mort de sa sœur et le coma de son meilleur ami. Aussi Hermione tentait de lui remonter le moral et ne craquait jamais devant lui pour être forte afin qu'il puisse tenir, c'est d'ailleurs dans ces moments qu'elle compris ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Ron, était plus que de l'amitié.

«- Ron ! Ron il va se réveiller je le sais ! Il revient, il ne va pas mourir, il va se réveiller hurla Hermione en se jetant au cou de celui-ci. A présent elle pleurait sur son épaule et murmurait il revient, il revient…

- Quoi ? Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il est réveillé pourquoi tu parles au futur…il va bien ? Ron était perdu face aux hurlements de joie et aux larmes de la jeune fille.

- Il se réveille je l'ai senti, répéta-t-elle à ces mots le visage de rouquin se referma et il lâcha la jeune fille qui s'agrippait a lui et qui semblait à des lieux de se douter de ce que pouvait ressentir Ron.

- Pousse toi Hermione ! Et arrête de dire des bêtises… tu n'en sais rien de quand il va revenir ! Il nous a abandonné c'est tout, ne cherche pas plus loin ! Et il se mit à hurler A-BAN-DO-NNE TU COMPRENDS ! ILS SONT TOUS PARTIS ET ILS M'ON ABANDONNE

- Tais-toi ! Si je te dis qu'il revient c'est que je suis sûre ! Et moi je ne t'abandonne pas, je ne t'abandonnerais jamais et puis tu crois que je t'aurais donné de faux espoir ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Tu n'as pas vu que je fais tout pour te protéger ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, ne te sens pas obligée de me protéger maintenant que tu ne peux plus protéger Harry ! Cherche toi quelqu'un d'autre à qui dire tes salades ! Cracha-t-il. C'est mots atteignirent Hermione en plein cœur et la blessèrent. Elle partie en courant les yeux pleins de larmes et le cœur en miette.

- Et merde… murmura Ron qui se laissa tomber au sol toute colère disparut. »

Dans l'infirmerie l'esprit d'Harry cherchait désespérément à se sortir de l'ombre dans laquelle il était plongé. « _Cherche la réponse dans ton cœur…plus facile a dire qu'à faire _se dit Harry _ils me manquent tous Hermione, Ron et …toi tu me manques Draco tu me manques tellement, ta présence à mes côtés…_

_-Harry ? C'est toi ? _Harry sursauta.

-_Dra…Draco ? Mais que fais- tu là ?_

_ - Je ne sais pas, j'était dans un endroit pareil qu'ici mais tu… j'étais seul et je pensais a … _Harry devient livide la seul personne à être venu la voir était Dumbledor et il était mort…

-_Draco es-tu …_ mais il ne put finir sa phrase après un temps Draco répondit

- _Non… enfin je ne crois pas…tu crois que je suis…mort _acheva Draco dans un souffle. Le cœur d'Harry se serra

-_Non… pas toi…_il sentit la colère, la peur, la tristesse monter en lui. Il prit le bras de Draco le serra de toutes ses forces et hurla

- _JE VEUX ME REVEILLER, JE VEUX ME REVEILLER… ET JE T'EMMENES !! _Dansun soubresaut et un hurlement les deux jeunes se réveillèrent. »

Mme Pomfresh ne s'attendant pas aux réveils des deux malades poussa un hurlement qui attira McGonagall et le peu de personnes qui passaient dans le couloir, dont Ron qui rendait visite à Harry.

« -Que se passe-t-il ? demanda McGonagall affolée en entrant dans la chambre. » Mme Pomfresh, qui s'occupait déjà d'eux, vérifiant leur état, lui expliqua qu'ils étaient enfin réveillés.

Sur leur lit respectif Harry et Draco avaient toujours les yeux fermer mais on voyait bien à leurs sourcilles froncés, à leur gémissement et au couleur rougeâtre que reprenaient leur visage, qu'ils étaient de retour parmi nous.

« - Pourquoi n'ouvrent-t-ils pas les yeux, demande Ron sur le point de s'évanouir.

- Ils sont restés plus d'un mois dans le noir M. Weasley, lui répondit McGonagall, leurs yeux souffrent de la lumières et ils sont faible. De plus ils vien … mais elle ne put finir son explication que Ron tomba dans les pommes, trop d'émotions pour lui d'un coup. Avec un sort de lévitations, McGonagall le déposa sur un lit :

« - _wingardium__ leviosa… _toujours au bon moment à ce que je constate M. Weasley, soupira McGonagall. »

Quelques seconds plus tard Hermione rentra en trombe dans l'infirmerie pour voir si les rumeurs qui circulaient déjà dans tout Poudlard étaient vraies : Harry et Draco étaient enfin réveillés. Elle fut maintenu à l'écart durant la fin de l'examen de Mme Pomfresh. Elle vit Ron évanouit sur un lit et alla le réveiller trop heureuse du retour d'Harry pour lui en vouloir.


	5. 1er symptome

**_Désolé pour toutes ces confusions je suis un perdu lol! bon lecture kan mm:) _**

**_°°CHAPITRE CINQ°°_**

Tous les jours depuis leur réveil Harry et Draco recevaient la visite d'une infirmière de St Mangouste, celle-ci leur faisait un bilan rapide de leur état de santé. Ils allaient bien même très bien par rapport aux épreuves par lesquelles ils avaient du passer. Ils restaient faibles et ne pouvaient donc pas se lever comme bon leur semblaient mais ils pouvaient recevoir de la visite et entretenir de longues discussions entre eux. Hermione et Ron passaient les trois quart de leurs journées en compagnie d'Harry mais aussi de Draco qu'ils avaient appris à connaître, même si ce n'était toujours pas le grand amour entre eux.

3 semaines après leur réhabilitation par une journée froide de fin novembre, ils reçurent comme d'habitude la visite de Ron et d'Hermione en fin de matinée. Pour passer le temps la jeune fille proposa une partie d'échec. Elle se mit donc avec Draco pendant que Ron jouerait avec Harry. Hermione et Draco disputaient une partie serrée pendant qu'Harry se faisait laminer par Ron.

Malheureusement (ou heureusement selon les points de vues) l'infirmière arriva pour faire le bilan de santé de Draco. Celui-ci se leva avec la plus grande peine du monde. Il détestait se sentir faible et sa le mettait dans un état de rage que tous le monde connaissaient et il ne fallait surtout pas lui parler et encore moins le regarder quand il était dans cet état. C'est pourquoi Ron et Hermione sortirent de l'infirmerie.

« - C'est bien vous faites des progrès M. Malfoy, lui dit la jeune infirmière d'un ton jovial

- Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi, répondit-il d'une voix froide

- Draco elle se moque pas de toi, c'est vrai tu a fait de gros progrès, tu arrives à te lever de ton lit et… il fut coupé par les hurlements de Draco

-ARRETEZ VOUS COMPRENEZ RIEN, je suis plus qu'une loque et j'ai à peine dix-sept ans tu devrais me comprendre Harry, j'en peu plus, je suis fatigué… rumina-t-il en se laissant tombé sur une chaise à coté du lit.

- Vous pouvez nous laisser, demanda Harry à l'infirmière le regard fixé sur Draco »

Dans les regards des deux jeunes garçon on pouvaient lire un mal être énorme. Cela faisait près de 3 semaines que les deux jeunes hommes feignaient que tout allait bien. Mais à l'intérieur d'eux avait débuté un combat pour ne pas sombrer. Harry s'assit sur le bord de son lit tout en regardant Draco, qui s'était pris la tête dans les mains, dans les yeux comme si il tentait de lire en lui. Celui-ci mal à l'aise alla s'assoire en face d'Harry.

« -Harry…souffla Draco en s'allongeant sur son lit

- Je sais Draco, je sais… je t'entend pleurer le soir tu sais! C'est normal de craquer… tu est un Homme …que crois-tu que je fasse sous ma douche ? reprit Harry après quelques secondes, sans le quitter des yeux…

- Je m'en veux d'être aussi faible, je devrais te soutenir, ce que j'ai vécu est tellement risible à côté de toi…murmura Draco, allongé sur le dos il mit son bras gauche sur ses yeux comme pour empêcher Harry de lire en lui…

- Peut importe ce qu'on vit Draco quand la douleur est là, qu'elle nous opprime la poitrine on se sent perdu et on souffre. Tu as mal …et tu as vécu assez de malheur au cours de ta vie pour pouvoir craquer et sombrer comme tu le fais… lui dit Harry d'une voix douce ses yeux parcourant le visage du Serpentard. »

Alors commença entre Harry et Draco une longue et sérieuse discussion sur leur état d'âme. Draco appris qu'Harry n'a plus été heureux depuis la mort de son parrain et de Dumbledor. Sauf bien sur quand il s'était retrouvé dans les bras de Draco le jour précédant la bataille mais ça le Survivant ne lui avoua pas, il ne savait pas encore comment réagir face au Serpentard. Draco appris aussi qu'Harry perdait l'envie de vivre de jour en jour mais surtout qu'il avait une envie irrépressible qu'on le protège.

Harry appris que Draco se sentait coupable de la mort de Blaise, qu'il n'avait pu aider quand il s'était fais attaquer par 3 Mangemorts, Harry ne se doutait pas à quel point ceci hantait Draco qui avait vu son meilleur et seul vrai ami mourir sous ses yeux. Il ne dit pas à Harry, qu'il était la seule personne qu'il ne voulais pas voir souffrir, parce qu'il l'aimait. Il lui dit maladroitement que c'était au dessus de ses forces d'aimer quelqu'un depuis la mort de Blaise

A ces mots le cœur d'Harry se serra et il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il se détourna et s'enfonça profondément dans ses draps pour ne pas que le Serpentard voit ses larmes. Draco les devinait. Il ne voulait pas blesser Harry mais préférer être honnête avec lui, non pas qu'il n'aimait plus le Gryffondor, au contraire, mais il ne pouvait plus aimer ouvertement son cœur ne lui permettait pas…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry et Draco sortirent de l'infirmerie le 10 décembre. Ils n'avaient plus aucune blessure physique mais celles de l'âme ne semblaient pas décidées à se refermer. On avait mit à leur disposition 2 chambres communicantes, pour plus de calme et plus de confort, durant la fin de leur convalescence. Draco aurait pu retourner dans sa chambre de préfet en chef mais l'idée de dormir dans la chambre à côté d'Harry lui semblait bien plus intéressante, en toute amitié bien sur ne cessait-il de se répéter.

Les cours avaient repris à Poudlard, mais dans l'air flottait toujours cet sensation d'avant guerre. Hermione aidait Draco à réviser, dans leur chambre, car à la fin de l'année ils devront tous passer leurs ASPIC. Sauf Harry à qui on avait offert ses ASPIC après sa victoire contre Voldemort. Cependant il suivait toujours les cours, et allait au cours de « rattrapage » qu'Hermione leur offrait, d'abord pour être avec Draco mais surtout pour éviter de ressasser ses pensés.

« - Allez les garçons c'est facile…je reprend répéta Hermione pour la énième fois. Draco et Harry avait un mal de tête terrible a force d'écouter Hermione leur raconter l'histoire des Trolls des Montagnes : _Le troll des montagnes est très bête. Il mesure près de quatre mètres de hauteur, à une peau grise, un corps couvert de verrues, et des pieds plats hérissés de pointes. Il dégage une odeur pestilentielle…_

- Hermione, coupa Harry en gémissant, la tête entre les bras au comble de l'exaspération, quand tu dis que tu reprends, ne reprend pas au touuut début ! On connaît déjà tout ça apprend nous plutôt les dates ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.

- Peut-être mais vous ne semblez pas bien imprimer ce que j'essaye de vous apprendre depuis trois heures, dit-elle vexé

- Ce n'est pas de notre faute si ce n'est pas intéressant ton truc, répliqua Harry

- Je confirme, dit Draco un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, il échangea avec Harry un regard amusé et complice.

- Très bien vous vous liguez contre moi ?! Eh bien débrouillez vous pour vos cours, moi je retourne dans ma chambre, s'énerva-t-elle.

- Mione'… La jeune fille se retourna et lui jeta un regard noir. Les deux jeunes explosèrent de rire et ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes qu'ils se calmèrent.

- Ca fait du bien de rire… dit Draco secoué encore de quelques secousses.

- Je trouve aussi ! Ca me manquait… répondit Harry un sourire aux lèvres et les larmes aux yeux. Il se sentait bien quand il était avec Draco, il se sentait compris. Il savait que le Serpentard ne lui accordait pour l'instant que son amitié, mais Harry ne désespérait pas, un jour il aurait l'amour de Draco il le savait. »

Soudain Harry se mit à avoir chaud, très chaud… il transpirait et était agité de légers tremblement. Il devint blême, le souffle court. Inquiet Draco l'avait obligé à s'étendre sur son lit et lui passer une serviette humide sur le front pour faire baisser la température du Gryffondor. Il lui déboutonna le haut sa chemise, lui enleva sa cravate et ses chaussures et le coucha sous les draps. Malgré la chaleur qui émanait d'Harry celui-ci grelottait. Draco ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser dans cet état pour aller chercher de l'aide. Harry gémissait, Draco perdu ne comprenait pas l'état soudain de son ami. Il se coucha à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras pour le réchauffer. Draco entendait gémir Harry dans ses bras, et son cœur se serra. « _Pourquoi lui, que lui arrivait-il encore ?_»

Il était minuit quand Harry se calma enfin, Draco décida enfin d'appeler Mme Pomfresh. Celle-ci arriva en catastrophe dans la chambre d'Harry. Elle jugea l'état d'Harry, tout semblait redevenir normal mais elle préféra qu'Harry reste alité pour les jours suivants.

« -M. Malfoy la prochaine fois que se genre de crise se produit prévenez moi…immédiatement. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ? demanda sèchement l'infirmière.

- Je ne pouvais pas le laisser commence ça non plus, répliqua Draco, mais devant le regard de l'infirmière il capitula, oui bon bah ça va, d'accord je vous préviendrais ! Marmonna-t-il. Satisfaite elle partie prévenir McGonagall, Rogue et Remus, ensuite ils discuteraient suivant l'évolution de l'état du jeune Potter.»

Draco regarda Harry, endormi et enfin calme, d'un air songeur et une ombre passa dans ses yeux. Il alla se recoucher auprès de lui et le prit dans ses bras, le brun cala sa tête aux creux de son cou et soupira d'aise. Draco resserra un peu plus son étreinte, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre ne pouvant trouver meilleur endroit.


	6. amour et tremblement

**_°°CHAPITRE SIX°°_**

**Le lendemain…**

« - _Comment t'as pu me faire ça…tu m'as abandonné pour…pour lui ! Mais comment t'as pu ? J'ai honte de toi…tu me dégoûte…Draco !_

- _Je te demande pardon…pardon…pardon !_

- _Tu m'as laissé mourir pour… pour lui, Lui ! Draco…Draco… Draco_

- Draco ! Draco réveille-toi ! Harry le secoua doucement puis plus violemment. »

Draco se réveilla en sursautant, et doucement se recoucha. Pendant qu'il reprenait ses esprits et son souffle Harry le regardait, le menton sur sa main posé a plat sur le torse de Draco. Il était inquiet, il se demandait pourquoi son blond semblait si déboussolé par son rêve et à qui il pouvait bien demander pardon ! Le doute laissa place à une multitude de scénario plus ou moins catastrophique dans la tête du brun. Harry avait légèrement tendance à se faire des films.

Quand Draco retrouva son calme il ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard émeraude voilé d'inquiétude d'Harry, il sentit une onde de choc l'envahir et se dégagea violemment de celui qu'il tenait toujours serré dans ses bras. Il se leva et sans un mot se dirigea vers sa chambre, le visage fermé. Quelques minutes plus tard on pouvait entendre de l'eau de la douche couler.

Harry soupira et secoua la tête, il ne comprenait pas la réaction de Draco ils avaient passé le nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Au souvenir de sa nuit Harry se mit à sourire. C'est vrai ils n'avaient rien fait d'exceptionnelle, mais il s'était sentit si bien dans les bras de Draco, protégé, oubliant tout.

Il se leva et décida de prendre exemple sur Draco et prit une douche.

**Sous la douche… **

Draco faisait couler tour à tour de l'eau brûlante et de l'eau gelée sur sa peau dans l'intention d'immerger de son rêve rapidement et d'oublier, d'effacer, la culpabilité qui lui serrait le cœur comme un étau. Il s'en voulait,… beaucoup. Malgré tout ses efforts, des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues, il serra la mâchoire, il détestait pleurer ça le rendait faible et il ne supportait pas ça ! Mais il se sentait tellement mieux après…à chaque fois… Il posa son front sur le mur de la cabine, son corps entier secoué de sanglots, serra le point et frappa le mur de toutes ses forces ! Il s'ouvrit la main et un mince filet de sang coula le long de son avant-bras. Il se laissa glisser au sol, l'eau de la douche se remplissait au fur et a mesure du sang de Draco. Et ce n'est que 45 min plus tard qu'il décida de sortir, vide et épuisé, il n'avait pu effacer totalement se sentiment de culpabilité qu'il ressentait chaque jours un peu plus. Sa main le lançait mais se n'était rien comparé à l'intérieur de son être.

_Du côté d'Harry_ celui-ci se lavait de manière distraite. Son ange occupait toutes ses pensées. Il repensait au contact de ses bras autour de sa taille et son souffle dans ses cheveux et son visage si doux et innocent quand il dormait… Il aimait Draco oh ! Sa oui qu'il l'aimait il en était raide dingue ! Mais il attendrait que Draco soit prêt, il savait être patient, mais pas trop quand même… il sourit et sortit de la douche.

**Dans la grande salle…**

**« **- Coucou Harry, comment te sens-tu ? Ça va mieux depuis hier soir, tu sais on a voulu rester avec toi mais l'infirmière n'a rien voulu entendre elle nous a dit que t'avais besoin de repos et bla bla bla enfin bref on a pas pu te veiller cette nuit alors… « _Encore heureux je n'aurais pas pu profiter de mon bel ange sinon… » …_Harry tu m'écoutes ? Ca va tu ne voudrais pas retourner te coucher tu ne m'as pas en pleine forme… t'es fatigué ? « _C'est toi qui me fatigue mione avec toutes tes questions…ralala une vraie mère poule » _souri Harry en secouant la tête.

-mais non Hermione tout vas très bien c'est rien ! J'ai du attraper un coup de froid ce n'est vraiment rien ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit Harry en souriant.

-bon bah c'est pas tout mais si on commençait a manger j'ai faim moi ! Dit Ron avant de se jeter sur les saucisses devant lui et de se servir un grand verre de jus de citrouille.

- Je te reconnais bien là Ron, lui dit affectueusement hermione. »

Harry lui était occupé à autre chose en effet son Serpentard préféré venait de rentrer dans la salle après un regard et un petit sourire il alla s'asseoir à sa table aux côtés de 6ème année.

« -Que faites vous là Potter ? La voix de rogue résonna dans toute la salle devant le mutisme et l'ignorance de Potter à son encontre il insista un peu plus se demanda si il faisait bien… Je vous ai posé une question veuillez avoir l'obligeance d'y répondre s'il vous plaît !

- Je viens déjeuner avant de partir en cours, pourquoi ? Demanda Harry le regard moqueur. Il savait très bien que Mme Pomfresh lui prescrit le lit durant 3 jours mais il ne se sentait pas de rester allongé autant de temps !

- Mme Pomfresh ne vous a pas obligé de rester dans votre lit au cas ou votre état s'aggraverait ? Lui « rappela » Rogue.

- Eh bien quoi ? Mon état vous inquiète donc t-il tant que ça professeur ? dit Harry un sourire ironique aux lèvres mais une immense colère dans le regard. Rogue fit l'impasse sur le sobriquet que lui avait donné Harry.

- Pas le moins du monde, mais j'ai reçu des ordres et je tiens à ce que vous les respectiez en disant cela il attrapa le bras d'Harry dans l'intention de le sortir de la salle mais ce dernier se débattit et hurla :

- Ne me touche pas, vire tes sales pattes, Enfoiré !! Ce soudain accès de colère fit tomber dans la salle un silence assourdissant.

- Potter ! Immédiatement dans mon bureau ! S'écria McGonagall »

Toutes les personnes qui avaient assisté à la scène (c'est-à-dire tout Poudlard) ne respiraient plus, dans l'attente peut-être d'une réaction de la part de Rogue. Ils avaient les yeux aussi grand que ceux se Telawney, quand elle porte ses lunettes, quand il s'aperçurent que Rogue retira simplement sa main et se recula de quelques pas en baissant la tête! Planté au milieu de l'allé on pouvait voir un Rogue sonné, et seul Draco savait que son parrain était déboussolé et rongé par le remord…

Harry entamait son 3ème tour de Poudlard et tous les élèves qui se trouvaient sur son chemin se faisaient Avada Kadavriser en un seul regard. Il ne décolérait pas, il venait de sortir du bureau où il venait de se faire allumer par une McGonagall plus que furax ! Mais ce n'était pas le pire, oh non loin de là ! Le pire c'était de _le_ croiser tous les jours dans les couloirs un sourire suffisant aux lèvres, en liberté… en liberté alors qu'_il_ a tué Dumbledor ! Ce Rogue ! Il le maudissait chaque jour que Merlin fait !

Inconsciemment ses pas le menèrent à la tombe de Dumbledor.

« - Bonjour ! Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? demanda Harry, en s'affalant à côté de la tombe. Il soupira, je viens de me faire passez un savon par McGonagall ! Après quelques instants il reprit : je ne comprends pas les gens, je ne comprends pas…pourquoi ? Il sentit la colère de nouveaux monter en lui. Ils le savent tous c'est lui qui vous a tué…Harry était au bord des larmes. Alors pourquoi ? POURQUOI BORDEL ? Explosa Harry qui se releva en donnant des coups de pied dans l'herbe rageusement. Il hurlait toute sa colère et frappait où il pouvait. Les arbres, les murs, les rochers… tout en évitant quand même la pierre tombale de Dumbledor. Il se défoula ainsi plusieurs minutes sous l'œil inquiet et protecteur de Draco.

Quand il vit que le Gryffondor semblait à bout de force et qu'il était ensanglanté il s'avança lentement et prit un Harry en furie dans ses bras. Il tenait le Gryffondor qui était de dos, contre son torse. Celui-ci se débattit encore quelques instant mais Draco resserra son étreinte. Harry s'accrocha désespérément aux avants bras de celui-ci, ses jambes ne le portaient plus et il se laissa glisser au sol tout en maintenant fermement son emprise sur les bras de Draco. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux à genoux Harry se laissant tombé en arrière sur le torse du blond. Il pleurait, des larmes de tristesse, de colère, de rage ! Il n'en pouvait plus, il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'arrivait plus à refaire surface, il se sentait pris au piège…

« -Chut Harry… je suis là ça va aller maintenant… murmura Draco tout en berçant Harry, qui tremblait de tout son corps, celui-ci se retourna et se jeta au cou de Draco qui bascula en arrière. Ils se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre. Le souffle court, le regard rivé dans celui de Draco, Harry murmura

- Embrasse-moi !...s'il te plaît gémit Harry ! » N'y tenant plus Draco se jeta sur les lèvres de son apollon. Ils s'embrassèrent avec toute la fougue et tout l'amour qui résidaient dans chaque fibre de leur corps !

Ils se sentaient partir, voler, libre, leur cœur explosaient, ils s'agrippaient l'un à l'autre, ne voulant laisser l'autre s'échapper, disparaître. Ils s'accrochaient comme si leur vie en dépendait, comme si ils allaient mourir au simple fait de ne pas sentir la chaleur de l'autre, comme si…comme si ils étaient vitaux l'un pour l'autre…mais peut-être était-ce le cas ! Peuvent-ils vivrent loin l'un de l'autre ? A cet instant cette idée leur semblait invraisemblable.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle, les vêtements froissés, les cheveux en bataille, essoufflés mais le sourire aux lèvres, Harry se retrouvait en dessous d'un Draco qui le maintenait d'une forte emprise. Les avants bras posés de chaque côté de la tête d'Harry, les doigts emmêlés dans ses cheveux de jais, le regard perdu dans cet océan vert, à moitié couché sur le torse de l'homme qu'il n'osait aimer à cœur perdu. Malheureusement ses démons se réveillèrent…

Harry encerclait la taille de son bel ange blond avec ses jambes, une main accrochée au col de la chemise de celui-ci, l'autre derrière sa nuque. Leurs corps s'entremêlaient à la perfection. Harry passait sa langue sur ses lèvres, il avait encore le goût de la bouche de Draco. Il savouraient se moment ne se doutant pas du combat qui régnait dans l'esprit de Draco.

Lentement Draco se mit en position assise, se dégageant de l'emprise d'Harry. Il soupira et baissa la tête

« - Je suis désolé Harry… dit-il faiblement

- De quoi mon ange ? Tu n'a pas à t'excuser… murmura Harry passant le dos de sa main sur la joue de Draco. A ce contact le blond pencha la tête sur le côté afin d'approfondir la caresse puis, comme si il réalisait qu'il faisait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, il écarta brusquement la main d'Harry et lui tenant le poigne.

- Arrête ! Je ne peux pas ! Lâcha-t-il brusquement

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Harry en se redressant sur les coudes les sourcils froncés

- Je ne peux pas c'est tout !

- Ce n'est pas une excuse ! Répond moi franchement ou c'est la dernière fois que…

- Harry… murmura Draco en baissant la tête les larmes aux yeux, Harry… » Celui-ci se dégagea d'un coup de bassin, se releva rapidement, lissa ses vêtements et jeta un regard furieux a Draco toujours au sol. Mais au fond de lui Harry était désemparé, en colère et surtout blessé.

« -_Ne le laisse pas partir…rattrape le…_

_ -_ Je peux pas, je peux pas…Harry appela faiblement Draco

- P_lus fort! Tu n'as pas le droit de lui faire ça ! Tu le fais souffrir, tu TE fais souffrir REAGIS !_

- Je…

- _APPELLE LE !!_

- HARRY ! HARRY ATTENDS !! S'époumona Draco, qui s'était relevé brusquement comme sous l'effet d'un électrochoc, en courant après Harry qui était en larmes. »

Il le rattrapa en quelques enjambés, Harry ne s'était pas retourné. Aussi Draco s'approcha doucement et posa une main sur son épaule.

« - Je…je suis désolé, il…il me faut un peu de temps. J'ai pas tout réglé dans ma tête…c'est un…Harry souffla Draco en se mettant face a lui.

- Moi non plus j'ai pas tout réglé mais j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai toujours eu besoin de toi…murmura Harry en se blottissant dans les bras de Draco. »

Draco effaça les larmes d'Harry avec son pouce et referma ses bras autour de lui. Harry nicha sa tête au creux de son cou. Au bout d'un certains temps, il se mit a trembler, au début Draco croyait que c'était le contre coup de l'émotion lui-même tremblait, mais face au tremblement de plus en plus violent il s'écarta d'Harry pour constater que celui-ci était devenu livide et qu'il avait du mal a respirer. Draco passa une main sur son front où ressortait plus que jamais sa cicatrice. Il était brûlant ! «-Draco… » Harry s'effondra, évanouit. « -HARRY ! »

**et un de plus!!! alors?? suggestion ou autre je ss a votre écoute!!**


	7. DEPEDENTUS

**_hello mm disclaimer que d'habitude!! et pui un new chapitre (corrigé) _**

**_sur ce bonne lecture! _**

**_°°CHAPITRE SEPT°°_**

« -Deux fois en deux jours ce n'est plus une simple maladie… M. Potter est à la limite du coma ! Et il semble souffrir énormément. Comme pour confirmer les dires de Mme Pomfresh le visage d'Harry se crispa de douleur et gémit.

- Savez vous ce qu'y lui arrive ? Demanda McGonagall inquiète de voir l'état dans lequel se trouvait Harry.

- Eh bien… son corps semble avoir tous les symptômes de l'état de manque, comme chez les moldus lorsqu'ils prennent de la drogue, expliqua Mme Pomfresh, mais ces « crises » de manque se témoignent de manière aléatoire…

- Comment ça ? Harry ne se drogue pas, et même si la guerre la brisé il ne s'abaisserait jamais à ça ! ... Et puis je le surveille s'emporta Draco.

- Je n'ai pas dit qu'il se droguait M. Malfoy j'ai dit que son corps réagissait de la même manière qu'un corps en état de manque. Comme je le disais ces « crises » se déclanchent de manière aléatoires, c'est-à-dire que son corps va subir une « crise » et deux minutes après il va se sentir en pleine forme, comme si rien ne c'était passé. L'état de manque ne s'assouvit pas comme ça, il faut que le corps ingurgite l'élément « manquant ». Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est comment ces « crises » se déclanchent.

- Peut-être y a-t-il un élément déclencheur ? … Il faudra que tu répondes à quelques questions Draco. Tu étais avec Potter aux deux crises précédentes dit Rogue qui n'avait jusqu'ici omis aucune réserve face à l'état d'Harry

- Quoi comme questions ?

- Plus tard M. Malfoy, ce n'est pas le moment dit McGonagall »

Remus qui n'avait encore rien dit, était songeur, les sourcils froncés, les bras croisés, un doigt sur la bouche signe d'une intense réflexion. Il se repassait le

combat final dans sa tête comme un film, cherchant un détail qui expliquerait le pourquoi du comment ! Soudain, alors qu'il commençait à perdre courage, il se rappela que le _LORD _avait jeté un sort à Harry juste avant de mourir. Il n'y avait pas fait attention vu qu'_IL_ était désarmé à ce moment. Remus devint livide et sa voix trembla lorsqu'il demanda

« - Rassuré moi, il est impossible de jeter un sort lorsque l'on est désarmé…n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sur que non !... Si ? demanda Mme Pomfresh d'une petite voix.

- Si… en magie noire on peut, répondit rogue d'une voix grave, il venait de comprendre le cheminement de l'esprit du Loup-Garou.

- … Oh par Merlin ! _IL _aura réussi jusqu'au bout ! S'énerva Lupin qui sentait la panique monter en lui.

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?... Répondez-moi ! Cria Draco

- Le _LORD _à jeter un sort à Harry…un puissant…pour qu'il puisse réagir alors qu'il a était jeté sans baguette…

- Eh bien ! C'est pas grave on va annuler le sort, dit Draco en sortant sa baguette et avant que quelqu'un puisse l'arrêter il pointa Harry de sa Baguette

- **_FINITE INCANTATEM_**

- NON ! Tous crièrent d'une même voix. »

Ce que ne savait pas Draco c'est qu'un sort jeté sans baguette, et qui plus est de magie noire, ne peut pas se terminer pas un simple _finite incantatem _au contraire celui-ci accentue les effets du sort ! A peine Draco eu-t-il jeté son sort qu'Harry se tordit de douleur, il s'agrippait au draps à en avoir les jointures blanches, il serait contre lui son oreiller ! Et il suppliait en hurlant qu'on arrête cette sensation, cette douleur! Il pleurait, sentant tous ses membres se broyer, se craqueler ! Il se mit à claquer des dents !

Ils se précipitèrent tous sur Harry sauf Draco qui restait abasourdi par se qu'il venait de faire ! Il se serait tué… au bout de quelques instants Mme Pomfresh renvoya tout le monde pour administrer le plus calmement possible des sortes de sédatifs à Harry. Malheureusement ceux-ci ne firent que peut d'effets. Draco qui n'était pas sorti de l'infirmerie s'approcha doucement du lit et quand il fut à la hauteur du visage d'Harry il lui passa une main sur sa joue. Mme Pomfresh voulut renvoyer Draco mais quand elle vit la réaction du jeune Potter elle se ravisa, en effet Harry tourna la tête et ouvrit lentement ses yeux embués de larmes, il voulut parler mais aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche. Draco lui posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et s'allongea à ses côtés pour le prendre, dans ses bras. Harry tremblait, se tordait de douleur, pleurait, faisait de petits soubresauts et s'accrochait désespérément à Draco.

« - Pardon… pardon…je n'est pas souhaité ça…pardon je veux juste te sauver…pardon, sanglotait Draco en berçant Harry. » Sa voix chaude le calmait, la douleur le quittait lentement et ne revenait que quelques fois par violent pic mais dans l'ensemble Harry se sentait de mieux en mieux.

Dans le couloir Ron et Hermione, qui n'avait pu entrer, parlaient avec les professeurs et Mme Pomfresh, qui avait préféré laisser seul Harry et Draco. Cela faisait maintenant 2 heures qu'ils attendaient devant l'infirmerie et qu'il entendait Harry gémir et Draco le rassurer.

« - En clair il ne reste plus qu'à savoir par quel sort a été frappé Harry, dit Hermione, quelqu'un a une idée ?

… personnes ne répondis, personnes n'avaient d'idée jusqu'à ce que demande précipitamment Remus

- Il me faut une pensine et vite ! J'ai vu la scène final si on la revoit à travers mon esprit on pourra savoir quel sort a jeter _Voldemort _!

- Dans le bureau de Dumbledore il y en a une, suivez-moi dit McGonagall en se dirigeant précipitamment vers son bureau. »

Les quelques élèves qu'ils croisèrent se retournèrent tous sur leur passage, éberlués, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit une McGonagall, un Remus, un Rogue et deux préfet courir à travers tout Poudlard, contrôlant leurs dérapages à chaque virage et sautant les obstacles avec une telle souplesse qu'ils en feraient pâlir les héros de Matrix ! Seul Ron faillit s'étaler une ou deux fois si il n'y avait pas eu Hermione pour le rattraper.

Arriver devant le bureau ils hurlèrent à l'unisson « _TORUMUNUS TADUS_ » et entrèrent au coude à coude dans le bureau. Une fois arrivés ils formèrent un cercle autour de la pensine, essoufflés et en nages, Remus sortit son souvenir du bout de sa baguette qu'il plaça sur sa tempe. Tour à tour ils se penchèrent pour voir le souvenir. Tous en revenaient livide et horrifiés, Hermione explique à Ron la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Harry.

« - Harry…Harry a reçu un _DEPEDENTUS, _c'est un sort puissant qui n'est plus utilisé depuis des siècles. Les gens qui utilisent la magie noire ne le juge pas assez violent, n'y assez rapide pour la mort de leur victime.

- Pas assez violent ! Mais vous avez vu l'état d'Harry !?

- Je sais Ronny, je sais… mais le pire c'est que se sort se déclanche quand sa victime est heureuse ! Et l'intensité des crises est due au bonheur qu'éprouve la victime. Paradoxalement seul les personnes qui aiment et qui sont aimés des victimes peuvent apaiser la douleur… mais cela déclanche d'autres crises.

- Attends, tu veux dire que si Harry est heureux le sort « se réveil » et lui fait ressentir un état de manque et plus il est heureux plus le sort est puissant ! Mais qu'en plus seul la personne qui peut le sauver est celui qui l'aime et qu'il aime, en d'autre terme Malfoy, mais c'est aussi celle qui déclanche ses crises !

- Oui … murmura Hermione d'une petite voix, il pousse donc les gens à ne plus jamais être heureux et ils finissent généralement par se suicider…

- NON ! Mais c'est quoi ce cercle vicieux de mer..!Non mais il… il doit exister un antidote ! Ce n'est pas possible ! On se trouve dans la plus grande école de Magie et personne n'a d'idée pour sauver Harry ! fulmina Ron

- Comme vous la dit Miss Granger ce sort n'est plus utilisé depuis des siècles, personnes ou peu gens connaissent l'antidote… dit McGonagall qui s'était assise dans son fauteuil, le visage livide. »

Ron sortit furieux du bureau, « -j'm'en fou je trouverait ! » suivit d'une Hermione aux bords des larmes. Les professeurs se regardèrent et passé le moment

de surprise, de peur et d'inquiétude, ils se mirent eux aussi à chercher le moyen d'aider Harry.

Pendant se temps dans l'infirmerie Harry était de nouveaux calme et il s'était endormi dans les bras de Draco, qui lui aussi sombra peu à peu dans les affres du sommeil…

**_cc je voulais savoir si mon explication n'était pas trop confus et si vous avez bien tout compris?? dc voial Gros Bisous_**

**_Drayry_**


	8. Liam Drogra?

_**ET ENCORE UN!! lol **_

_**même chose que d'habitude**_

_**et bonne lecture a tous! **_

_**°°CHAPITRE HUIT°°**_

On était le 16 décembre. Cela faisait maintenant 1 semaine que les crises d'Harry s'était déclanchées, et un peu plus de deux mois que le combat final c'était terminé. A chacunes des ces crises c'était Draco qu'on appelait car c'était seulement qui pouvait le calmer, bien sur aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne se doutait que c'était leur amour réciproque qui sauvait Harry, leurs amis et les professeurs avait quelque peu… omis de leur parler de ce point. Ils auraient peut-être du…cela aurait pu éviter d'horrible malentendu qui aurait fait perdre le bonheur au Serpentard et au Gryffondor…

Durant ces crises Draco prenait seulement Harry entre de ses bars, le berçait et lui répétait inlassablement qu'il était là, qu'il ne le laissera jamais, qu'il veillait sur lui. _Oh oui ! Tu es mon anges gardien_ pensait Harry. Ces crises durait bien souvent des heures et épuisait Harry mais aussi Draco. A chaque fois qu'il repartait il avait le visage ravagé par la douleur, la peine et la colère. Surtout la colère. Il ne supportait pas de voir Harry ainsi _son amour _méritait plus que qui compte de vivre heureux ! Eh oui Draco s'était avoué a lui-même se qu'il ressentait pour Harry, il l'aimait, mais refuser de l'avouer au principal concerné. Il refusait d'être tout simplement heureux c'était à s'en arracher les cheveux.

En sortant de l'une de ces crises ne pouvait attendre d'avoir rejoins sa chambre pour craquer. Il se mit à courir, vite toujours plus vite, comme si il voulait prendre de vitesse ses émotions, le laisser derrière lui. Il bouscula tout le monde sur son passage. Inconsciemment ses pas le menèrent devant les cachots, où il savait trouver son parrain. Celui-ci était encore en cours. Aussi Draco se dirigea vers un renfoncement du mur pour se cacher des élèves qui sortiraient bientôt.

Il posa ses paumes contre le mur pour calmait les tremblements qui prenait son corps. Il posa son front et expira plusieurs fois rapidement pour chasser la vague de larmes qui l'envahissait. Il avait beau lutter tout ce qu'il retenait pour lui depuis trop longtemps avait décidé de sortir. Il s'écroula sur le sol a genoux le corps secoué de sanglots. Il se mit en position du fœtus, les genoux collés au torse, la tête posée sur eux et les bras encerclant ses jambes. Il entendit la porte du cachot s'ouvrir et des pas précipités d'élèves qui voulait mettre le plus de distance entre eux et leur professeur.

Rogue sortit furax de sa classe pour fermer la porte quand son regard fut attiré par son filleul, dans un coin replié sur lui-même. Ainsi, cette vision fragile, innocente de son filleul rappela à Rogue une strophe d'un poète moldu du nom de Victor Hugo, _L'enfant_ :

_(…) Ah ! Pauvre enfant, pieds nus sur les rocs anguleux !  
Hélas ! Pour essuyer les pleurs de tes yeux bleus  
Comme le ciel et comme l'onde,  
Pour que dans leur azur, de larmes __orageux__  
Passe le vif éclair de la joie et des jeux, _

_Pour relever ta tête blonde,  
_

_Que veux-tu ? Bel enfant, que te faut-il donner  
Pour rattacher gaiement et gaiement ramener  
En boucles sur ta blanche épaule  
Ces cheveux, qui du fer n'ont pas subi l'affront,  
Et qui pleurent épars autour de ton beau front,  
Comme les feuilles sur le saule ?(…)_

Rogue secoua la tête et s'approcha doucement de Draco, il se baissa et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Draco recevait peut de marque de tendresse, aussi savoura-t-il celui-ci. Ce simple geste le calma un peu et l'apaisa.

« - Suis moi, murmura Rogue en prenant le coude de Draco pour l'aider a de relever. » Ils se dirigèrent d'un pas lent, à une distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre, vers la salle de cours où ils s'enfermèrent à double tour.

Plus loin, dans la bibliothèque, Ron et Hermione s'activaient pour trouver l'antidote du mal d'Harry. Ils avaient aménagé leurs emploies du temps pour pouvoir réviser et chercher le _DEPEDENTUS, _aussi ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps libre.

« - Hermione on ne va pas y arriver… soupira Ron en s'affalant sur une chaise en face de la jeune fille et en mettant sa tête dans ses bras. J'ai déjà lu tous les bouquins au moins deux fois et ils ne m'apprennent rien de plus de ce que je ne sais déjà. Après quelques instants, comme il voyait que la jeune fille était trop concentrée pour lui répondre, il soupira et alla chercher un autre livre. Quand il revint s'asseoir la jeune fille marmonnait quelques choses dans sa barbe…

- Quoi ? Je comprends de ce que tu marmonnes !

- « _…était un sort utilisé bien avant l'an 300 comme le dit certains ouvrage. De nos jours il n'est plus utilisé car les partisans de la magie noir ne le juge pas assez violent. Pourtant c'est d'une mort lente et douloureuse que succombent les victimes. Ce sort engendre un sentiment de __dépan__… » _Au fil de la lecture le visage des deux amis se crispèrent, bien sur ils connaissaient les effets du sort mais le fait le lire, dans l'un des plus grand ouvrage de la magie, leur rappela a quel point le sort d'on était victime Harry était puissant et peu probable à la guérison. « …_à ce jour seul une poignée de personnes connaissent l'antidote. Dont l'un des plus grand héros de la magie d'antan Liam Droga… »_

- Quoi ! S'exclamèrent-ils. Allons prévenir McGonagall s'écria Hermione, dépêche-toi ! dit-elle impatiente alors que Ron se levait doucement de sa chaise, hébété. »

Ils coururent jusqu'au bureau de McGo « _TORUMUNUS TADUS_ ». La vieille femme s'entretenait avec Remus, au sujet d'Harry. Hermione, qui avait apporté le livre le jeta littéralement sur les genoux d'une McGonagall surprise. C'est essoufflée qu'elle leur raconta leur trouvaille.

« - Li…Liam Dro…Dro…Droga ! Il connaît l'anti…tidote. Après avoir repris son souffle elle leur expliqua que Liam Droga connaissait l'antidote et qu'il fallait absolument le trouver pour qu'il les aide !

- Liam… cela fait bien des années que je n'en ai pas entendu parler dit pensivement McGonagall, elle secoua la tête et se dirigea vers l'armoire. Elle en sortit un petit globe blanc, tapota et murmura une incantation. Une personne version miniature, un homme sans doute Liam Droga, apparut et dit « 18 allée des Onyx Chrysoprase. Eventon. »

- Voilà je crois savoir ou vous devez aller les jeunes. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, ils n'y à que vous qui puissiez y aller ! Je dois assurer les cours et Mme McGonagall ne peut pas quitter l'école…

- Bien sur on va allez le voir ! On en aura pour 1 semaine grand max ? N'est-ce pas Hermione !

- Je … je bien sur ! Harry est le plus important !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Granger, vous aurez le temps de réviser vos ASPISC ! Dit d'un ton rassurant Remus.

Ils soupirèrent d'un concert et les deux jeunes gens se préparèrent pour partir le plus vite possible pour le « 18 allée onyx chrysoprase ». Pendant qu'ils faisaient leurs bagages Hermionne chantonnait une chanson que Ron ne connaissait pas mais qu'il aimait, la voix d'Hermione le calmait. Juste avant de partir ils rendirent visite à Harry, celui-ci dormait mais ils décidèrent de le réveiller quand même.

« -Harry… ti' chou réveil toi … murmura Hermione en lui caressant sa chevelure corbeau.

- Hum késkisepasse ? répondit-il la voix empli de sommeil.

- On va devoir partir Ron et moi. Pour deux trois jours grand maximum !

- Quoi, mais pourquoi ? Dit-il se réveillant complètement assis dans son lit.

- On doit vérifier quelque chose, et pour ça on doit partir. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour nous et puis il y a Remus et tous les professeurs qui seront avec toi. Et tous les Gryffondor.

- Et Draco, marmonna Harry un sourire aux lèvres.

- De quoi ? demanda Ron qui n'avait pas compris. Hermione, elle, avait parfaitement entendu et souris avant de se lever et d'embrasser le front d'Harry d'un geste maternel.

- A bientôt ti' chou ! On y va ! Repose toi bien et profite de _toutes tes visites_ !

- Compte sur moi rigola Harry un peu troublé par l'accentuation du « toute tes »

- Aller salut vieux frère fit Ron en se levant à son tour et tapa le bras d'Harry. »

Ils avaient préférés ne rien dire, pour éviter toute déception. Leur piste était vague et mince si ils rataient de quelque façon que se soit il ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'enlever toute espoir à Harry. De toute manière ils s'interdisaient de rater !

Dans les cachots Draco avait discuté avec son parrain pendant plus de 4h. Il se sentait un peu mieux. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'endroit, où il allait depuis peu et où il passait son temps, il percuta quelqu'un. Il marmonna une vague excuse avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Théo Nott. Théo Nott se trouvait devant lui. Un sourire penaud aux lèvres, portant ses valises. Théo Nott, fils de mangemort, mangemort pendant quelque temps, Serpentard à l'extrême se trouvait devant lui. Théo Nott. Théo. Nott.

_**Toujours bien??**_ **_des questions ou autre, je suis là :)?? _**

**_Bisous Drayry_**


	9. Mione

_**Sur ce chapitre mise en avant du couple Ron et Hermione (mais bon se sera le seul parce que moi chui Pro-HP/DM xD) donc voila**_

_**même chose que d'habitude **_

_**sur ce bonne lecture!! **_

_**°°CHAPITRE NEUF°°**_

Harry était assis sur le bord de sa fenêtre, il regardait tomber les flocons de neige virevoltant au gré du vent glacial de ce 18 décembre. Il n'avait pas eu de crises depuis deux jours et de ça s'inquiétaient ses amis et professeurs. Vu que cela signifiait qu'Harry n'était pas heureux… Ron et Hermione étaient parti depuis deux jours aussi et personnes n'avaient eu de nouvelles ! Cela faisait aussi deux jours que Théo Nott était arrivé au château mais ça Harry ne le savait pas. Personne n'avait osé lui dire de peur de sa réaction.

Harry sortait peu de sa chambre étant affaiblie. On frappa à sa porte, il se retourna vivement espérant voir apparaître Draco.

« - Salut Harry !

- Ah, c'est toi ! fit ce dernier

- Je vois que ma visite te fait plaisir ! Ne t'a-t-on jamais appris qu'il ne fallait pas vexé un loup-garou ? Blagua Remus. »

Harry eu un pauvre sourire avant de détourner son attention sur le paysage. Harry était maussade il n'avait pas revu Draco depuis deux jours, depuis sa dernière crise. Il avait bien cherché a le voir mais celui-ci semblait l'éviter et il n'avait pas rejoins sa chambre, jumelle a celle d'Harry.

« - Comment ça va aujourd'hui mon grand ? demanda Remus après quelques minutes de silence, il s'assit sur la chaise du bureau d'Harry.

- Bien ! Souri-il même le ton de sa voix était sur mais ses yeux vert, d'habitude si pétillant, étaient éteint de toute lumière.

- Harry je te connaît assez pour voir que ça va pas… qu'est-ce que tu as ? Questionna doucement Remus.

- Je t'assure Remus tout vas bien… je suis juste un peu fatigué, tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas le rassura Harry. Au faite vous avez eu des nouvelles de Hermione et Ron ?

- Non pas encore mais ne t'inquiète pas ils sont partis seulement que depuis deux jours.

- Ils étaient partis voir quoi ? demanda Harry pour la énième fois, à chaque fois tous le monde esquivaient la réponse.

- Je ne sais pas exactement, je me renseignerais si tu veux

- C'est la même chose à chaque fois, murmura Harry

- Comment ? demanda Remus même si il avait très bien entendu.

- Non rien je parle tout seul, fit Harry blasé. J'aimerai me reposer maintenant Remus. Harry se dirigea vers son lit pour s'y coucher.

- Pas de problème je te laisse si tu a le moindre soucis appel moi ! Et il sortit de la pièce regrettant de ne pas avoir su remonter le moral d'Harry. »

En chemin Remus croisa Draco, il le stoppa.

« - Draco tu ferais bien d'allez voir Harry, il ne se sent pas bien !

- Il a encore une crise ? demanda celui d'une voix ennuyé et blasé. Remus fronça les sourcils

- Non, il a simplement besoin de voir un ami c'est tout ! Et depuis quand ça t'ennuie d'allez le voir ? Fini durement Remus

- Ca va hein ! Le « bézoard de service » en à marre, il voudrait vivre sa vie sans que tous les quatre matins on l'appel pour sauver le Survivant ! Sur ce il bouscula Remus et parti suivit d'un Théo hilare et moqueur.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Draco ta vrai nature se réveil enfin? Cria-t-il à l'intention de Draco. Celui-ci se stoppa, se retourna, son regard jetait des Avada kadavra en pleine puissance. Et d'un coup son regard s'éteint et il s'appuya sur le mur soudain essoufflé, il murmurait quelque chose mais de la où était, Remus ne pouvait l'entendre. Alors qu'il s'approchait pour vérifier l'état du jeune homme Théo tira Draco par la manche et l'emmena vers la salle commune des Serpentard. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« _AVADA KADAVRA »_ Hermione et Ron eurent juste le temps de se jeter derrière un fauteuil a moitié détruit afin d'éviter les sort d'un mangemort. Ils étaient arrivés la veille et avaient demandé à Liam Drogua de bien vouloir les aidés. Celui-ci accepta malgré quelques réticences. Alors qu'il arrivait à la fin de la potion et de l'incantation il s'était fait attaqué par les derniers Mangemorts en fuite qui voulaient que le plan, qui est de détruire Harry Potter même après la mort de leur maître, fonctionne. Ron et Hermione était arrivés à temps et tués la plus part des Mangemorts encore vivant. Il n'en restait plus que deux dont un qui toucha Liam. Il mourut juste après leur avoir dit ou se trouvaient l'incantation et le grimoire de la potion. Il avait pris le temps de les cachés lors de l'attaque des Mangemorts.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Hurla Ron pour couvrir le bruit de détonation

- On en peut plus rien pour lui ! Il faut aller chercher le grimoire et l'incantation mais avant on se débarrasse de ces deux là ! A trois on saute et on leur lance un sort ! Il y en a un à ta droite je prend celui de gauche ! 1…2…3 ! Hurla-t-elle. Deux éclairs jaillirent et frappèrent les Mangemorts en pleine poitrine. »

Il coururent jusqu'au bureau et prirent le parchemin et le grimoire avant de se jeter sur le portoloin dans le jardin. Ils atterrirent dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'ils avaient loué. Il se relevèrent et s'assirent sur le canapé. Hermione déplia le parchemin pour lire l'incantation :

« ۞þraïmos

_Ðricnos_

Cra må LìL۞ »

« - C'est quelle langue a-t-on avis ? Demanda Ron

- Je dois t'avouer que je n'en sais rien, avoua Hermione perplexe, peut-être que McGonagall ou Rogue pourraient nous aider.

- Peut-être, en tout cas j'espère! En attendant je vais aller prendre une douche, dit-il en se levant

- En effet c'est une bonne idée ! Je vais chercher une trousse de secours pour soigner tes blessures. Il ne t'a pas raté cette saleté de Mangemort ! Grimaça Hermione

- Merci Hermione, lui dit Ron en lui caressant la joue tout doucement. »

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain en se tenant l'épaule, il fit coulé de l'eau chaude dessus. Il n'avait pas comprit son geste, il l'avait fait inconsciemment. Il trouvait Hermione craquante, le visage sérieux, de la poussière sur le bout de son nez.

Il sorti de la salle de bain avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille. Quand il entra dans le salon pour rejoindre sa chambre il ne pensait pas tomber sur Hermione. Elle était assise sur le canapé, les cheveux mouillés avec un simple débardeur et un boxer, elle lisait le grimoire. Quand son regard se posa sur Ron elle rougis violemment et détourna le regard en se relevant vivement. Son souffle s'accéléra.

Ron dansait un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Voir Hermione dans cette tenu ne le laissait pas si indiffèrent que ça…

« - Tu veux que je te soigne ton épaule ? demanda timidement Hermione

- Ouai si tu veux, répondit Ron sur le même ton.

- Je vais prendre la trousse, assis toi sur le canapé. »

Ron s'assis sur le canapé. Il souffla un bon coup et se passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux avant qu'Hermione ne revienne. Celle-ci dans la chambre s'était adossée à la porte, toute tremblante, vois Ron a moitié nu la mettait dans un état pas possible « _merci merlin d'avoir fait de moi une fille… » _Pensa-t-elle! Elle retourna dans le salon et s'assis à côté de Ron.

Elle sorti le désinfectant et des compresses en se penchant vers l'avant offrant ainsi une belle vu sur son décolleté. Ron rougis violemment et resserra sa serviette un tout petit peu plus… aucun des deux ne parlaient. Quand elle appliqua la compresse sur la blessure, Ron frissonna. Peut-être à cause froid ou peut-être à cause de la main d'Hermione qui caressait son épaule sans le vouloir. Pour nettoyer la plaie à fond la jeune fille s'approcha un peu plus, Ron pouvait sentir le souffle chaud sur son épaule et son corps fut secoué de nombreux frissons ! La jeune fille était sensuelle dans tous ces mouvements mais ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir.

« - Hermione… gémit Ron »

D'une main il releva la tête de la jeune fille et de l'autre cacha de son mieux la bosse qui s'était former sous la serviette. Il se retrouva à quelques centimètres de la bouche d'Hermione, il se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure pour lutter contre la furieuse envie qu'il avait de l'embrasser. Il ne se rendit pas compte que se geste suffit à Hermione pour sentir monter en elle une vague de désir !

Leurs regards se croisèrent, l'ambiance était électrique. Ils n'avaient toujours pas bougés, se fixant d'un œil rempli de désir. Ron ferma les yeux et se leva précipitamment pour cacher son trouble et coura presque jusqu'à sa chambre, laissant une Hermione surprise et frustrée sur le canapé ! Elle semblait revenir sur terre après un très long voyage plus que plaisant. Elle fixait la porte qui venait de claquer, hésitant sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Finalement elle se leva et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la chambre de Ron. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et vit le rouquin devant la fenêtre ouverte, en caleçon, de la où elle était elle pouvait constater que le troisième bras de Ron était actif.

Elle rougis mais ce qu'elle vit lui donna du courage. Elle entra et referma la porte doucement. Elle s'avança à pas lent vers lui et encercla sa taille. Ron sursauta et se retourna, toujours dans les bras d'Hermione. La jeune fille se mit sur la pointe des pieds et effleura les lèvres du jeune homme. Elle sentit le jeune homme frémir entre ses bras. Ron baissa la tête pour approfondir leur baiser, il devint plus intense, plus avide, plus gourmand, plus sensuelle, plus sur de lui. Ils se cherchaient, se trouvaient, se voulaient !

« - Je t'aime Hermione…je t'aime, murmura-t-il contre ces lèvres. Il sentit la bouche d'Hermione s'étirer d'un grand sourire et des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses lèvres.

- Moi aussi… je t'aime…je t'aime… fais moi l'amour, dit-elle entre deux baisers

- Quoi… demanda incrédule Ron, la jeune fille le regarda dans les yeux

- Fais moi l'amour, j'ai envie de toi, j'ai besoin de toi…embrasse moi ! »

Ron ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Ces mains descendirent timidement le long du dos de la jeune fille. Caressa ses fesses et le souleva au niveau de cuisses pour la porter. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du jeune homme et Ron se dirigea vers le lit…

_**Alors vos impression:)**_

_**Bisous Drayry **_


	10. amour au rendezvous

**_Et voilà encore un:) Merci pour vos reviews!! _**

**_Rien ne m'appartient (enfin comme d'habitude ) vous connaissez la chanson! lol_**

**_sur ceux bon lecture  
_**

**_°°CHAPITRE DIX°°_**

Dehors l'orage faisait rage. La pluie glissait lentement le long d'une fenêtre, prenant son temps pour regardait deux corps s'entremêler, s'unir pour ne faire plus qu'un. Aux files des minutes la température monta excessivement, de la buée se forma sur chaque surface lisse…

Le jeune homme piquait le cou de sa petite amie de baisers tendre et doux. Elle lui caressait le dos, lui mordillait l'épaule, lui susurrait des mots doux à l'oreille. Leur échange était doux et timide. Pourtant on pouvait voir que l'amour était maître de leurs gestes. Ils ne se pressaient pas c'était leur première fois à tous les deux, ils la voulaient parfaite. Elle l'était déjà à moitié car c'était avec la personne que leur cœur avait choisie.

Doucement ils se déshabillèrent, leur geste n'était pas précis mais lent, incertains et pourtant…tout était magnifique. Ils se retrouvèrent vite nu. Hermione était gêné de voir que Ron le regardait, en fait il l'admirait. Ça lui effaça toute gêne et toute réserve. Elle se mit, elle aussi, à détailler l'apollon qui se trouvait devant ses yeux. Ron avait grandit ces dernières années, sa musculature c'était assez développée pour qu'on devine le dessin de ses muscles, juste ce qu'il fallait. Ses yeux vert eau la transperçaient, la faisaient vibrer. Elle les avait toujours aimé. Leurs bouches se trouvèrent de nouveaux, d'elles-mêmes. Leur souffle saccadé s'accordait à la perfection, leur cœur battait à l'unisson.

Ron admirait le corps d'Hermione. Il la trouvait réellement belle, son corps avait changé depuis la 3ème année. Ses hanches s'étaient affinées, pris plus de poitrine, juste ce qu'il faut, les traits de son visage avaient mûri, sa bouche était devenu de plus en plus attirante. Il l'avait toujours aimé et il s'était senti mourir lors du combat final alors qu'il avait cru la perdre. On devinait des abdos ferme sous son ventre, il y déposa des baiser mouillé, se qui excita la jeune fille un peu plus. Il se recoucha sur elle, elle pouvait sentir le début d'érection sur son bat ventre ce qui la fit rougir un peu plus.

Il remonta ses mains le long de l'abdomen de la jeune fille, lui passa ses bras au dessus de la tête et entremêla ses doigts aux siens. Il riva son regard dans celui brillant d'Hermione et, la vois rauque et le souffle court, il lui demanda

« - tu es prête mon amour ? Le cœur d'Hermione fondit littéralement

- oui ... souffla-t-elle, et toi ?

- je…je pense oui… souri-t-il un peu (beaucoup) nerveux… »

Ils durent s'y reprendre plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir ne faire plus qu'un. Ron resta quelques temps immobile, quand il fut en elle, il prit le temps de

s'habituer, et commença ses va-et-vient. Ils avaient un peu mal mais le plaisir prit bientôt le dessus et Ron accéléra son mouvement, il sentit quelque chose craquer en Hermione et celle-ci gémit, de plaisir mêlé de douleur. Ron s'arrêta instantanément

« - Ca…Ca…Ca va ?

- continue… ne t'arrête pas lui murmura-t-elle dans un sourire. »

Il lui déposa un tendre baiser sur le bout du nez et reprit ses va-et-vient et après quelques minutes et plusieurs gémissant ils atteignirent le paroxysme de l'orgasme en même temps. Ron poussa un long râle avant de tomber sur Hermione qui cria le nom de son amour ! Les draps étaient trempés, froissés. Le long de leur dos coulait des gouttes de sueur mais au lieu de trouver ça répugnant, ils pensaient n'avoir jamais rien vue d'aussi beau. Hermione se cala entres les bras de Ron, ils reprenaient leur souffle peu à peu. Leur visage rayonnait de bonheur, ils se sentaient heureux comme ils ne l'avaient été depuis longtemps.

Ils avaient ancré chaque seconde, chaque minute de ce moment dans leur mémoire. Ils s'endormirent comblés. Dehors l'orage avait redoublait comme si il voulait protéger et acclamer se jeune couple…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry avait décidé de ne pas se laisser aller ! Il allait se reprendre en main et reprendre goût à la vie ! 3 jours qu'il n'avait pas vu Draco. Et alors ? Il allait voir son ami et passer du bon temps avec lui où est le mal ? De plus il n'avait pas eu de crises depuis longtemps, il sortirait et profiterait de l'hiver, sa période de l'année préférer.

C'est d'un pas décidé qu'il sortit de sa chambre et heurta Ron. Ils étaient rentrés le matin même, à l'aube et avaient décidé d'aller voir Harry. Celui-ci remarqua que ces derniers avaient leurs doigts enlacés il ne put s'empêcher de dire « -eh bien ! Il était temps » tout en souriant. Les deux concernés piquèrent un fard et bafouillèrent des paroles incompréhensibles. Harry rigola et serra ses amis dans ses bras en les félicitant.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour déjeuner tout en discutant joyeusement. Ron et Hermione avaient décidés de dire la raison de leur départ à Harry, mais ils préféraient attendre le bon moment. Ils avaient remit le parchemin de la potion et de l'incantation dès leur arrivé et les professeurs avaient réussi a fabriquer l'antidote. Harry se servait du jus de citrouille, dans le quelle Hermione avait verser la poudre de l'antidote, quand Draco entra dans la salle, le visage rougi par le froid, son manteau plein de neige et les cheveux mouillés. Seul Harry remarqua que ses yeux étaient à peine rougis, pourquoi ? Leurs regards se croisèrent une fraction de seconde, le cœur d'Harry s'emballa et il lui fit un petit signe de main au quelle Draco répondit par un sourire un peu triste et désolé.

Personne ne savait si l'antidote allait marcher et Harry n'était toujours pas au courant. Quand il bu son verre Rogue murmura l'incantation à plusieurs reprise, tout en effectua des cercles sous la table avec sa baguette, ce qui attira de nombreux regards suspects de la part des élèves qui se demandaient si leur professeur de potion n'était pas devenu sénile ou pervers.

Harry se sentait légèrement bizarre, un peu dans le coton, il avait soudain très soif et bu d'une traite toute la carafe de jus de citrouille. Quelque instant plus tard se fut au tour de Théo de rentrer, dans le même état que Draco. Et quand Harry le vit son sang ne fit qu'un tour et se précipita sur Théo en lui sauta à la gorge. Il le rouait de coups, heureusement ou malheureusement le Serpentard ne se laissaient pas faire. Harry hurlait à vriller les tympans de tout ceux qui se trouvaient à proximité. Il fallut plus de 5 minutes pour les séparer, ils se trouvaient dans un état lamentable l'un comme l'autre. Ron tenait Harry fermement et Draco tenait Théo, Hermione s'était interposé entre les deux.

« - je vais te tuer Nott, comme tu les as tous tué ! Hurla Harry

- Vas-y je t'attend ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que parce que tu es le Survivant tu me fais peur ? J'en ai vu d'autre ! répliqua Théo qui essayait de se dégager furieusement de l'emprise de Draco.

- Pauvre crétin j'ai tué ton maître ! je ne ferais qu'une bouchée de toi ! tu vas payer pour tout !

- Tu connais rien de ma vie ! Arrête avec tes accusations !... Je ne les ai pas tués ! T'entends JE NE LES AI PAS TUES ! la voix de Théo couvrit toute l'agitation qui régnait dans la grande salle. Harry resta muet face à cette réponse qu'il n'attendait pas, comment pouvait-il nier ? Il tenta de se dégager des mains de Ron et de Fred.

- Lâchez-moi !

- On préfère pas Harry répondit Ron anxieux

- LÂCHEZ-MOI ! cria-t-il et il reprit d'une voix plus calme je veux simplement partir et emmenait ma vision loin de la pourriture qui se trouve devant moi ! Harry avait dit ça d'une voix froide, le regard planté dans celui de Théo. »

Quand il se dégagea il jeta un dernier regard noir au Serpentard et à tout ceux présent dans la salle à ses amis, ses professeurs et surtout à Draco. Il

comprenait maintenant pourquoi il ne l'avait pas vu depuis 3 jours. Il était avec ce…ce…cet…avec Nott. La rage lui tiraillait l'estomac, il n'avait même pas envi de pleurer. Il marchait d'un pas rapide sans savoir où il allé, il entendit Ron et Hermione l'appeler mais il les envoya littéralement bouler. Ses pas se transformèrent en course et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva dans la tour d'astronomie, la plus grande du château son endroit préférer.

Il arriva essoufflé, il s'appuya d'une main sur le mur au fur et à mesure que son souffle revenait il sentit monter en lui une envie de destruction. La vitre à côté de lui vola en éclat ! La tour se mit à trembler et les pierres à se fissurer. Harry se redressa et frappa violemment le mur, son poing s'ouvrit d'une large plait ou le sang se mit à couler abondamment.

« - Harry calme toi ! Je t'en prie ! Doucement Draco s'approcha d'Harry qui n'avait pas bougé. Harry regarde moi ! »

Il était de dos et se tenait la main. On pouvait sentir une grande puissance émaner de lui. Lentement les murs s'arrêtèrent de trembler et Harry tomba à genoux. Il se tenait la tête entre les mains et se berçait face au mur. Draco s'approcha et se baissa lentement. Il voulut prendre Harry dans ses bras mais celui-ci se dégagea violemment. Harry n'arrivait pas à regarder Draco dans les yeux. Il lui en voulait à lui plus que qui compte, il était en colère contre lui mais il avait une folle envie de se jeter dans ses bras pour qu'il efface tous les souvenirs qui remonte en lui en vague déferlante.

Après quelque minute Draco prit Harry dans ses bras et le serra fort, le plus possible, comme si il voulait ne faire plus qu'un avec Harry. Il releva le menton de son Griffy et lui souri. Leur regard se rencontrèrent et ne contrôlant plus ses gestes Draco embrassa Harry d'abord doucement plus vivement laissant libre cour à ses sentiments. Ils se retrouvèrent allongés l'un sur l'autre, roulant à droite à gauche. Leur bouche soudées l'une à l'autre. Draco se releva et tendit une main à Harry pour l'aider à se mettre debout. Il rapprocha leur deux corps, colla son front au sien et lui prit la main.

« -viens… souffla-t-il Harry ferma les yeux quand le souffle chaud de Draco lui arriva sur les lèvres.

- Où ? murmura-t-il

- Dans _notre_ chambre… »

Ils se mirent à courir en s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour un baiser. Harry avait retrouvé le sourire et priait merlin pour ne pas avoir de crise tant le bonheur qui le subjugué était violent.

_**quand pensez vous??**_

_**Drayry**_


	11. Citron tant voulu

**_enfin le tit lemon!! savourez bien:) _**

**_sur ce bon lecture! _**

**_°°CHAPITRE ONZE°°_**

Harry et Draco étaient debout face à face, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre sans se toucher. Leur respiration était saccadée, rapide. Draco caressa la joue d'Harry, la chaleur de la paume lui irradia tout le corps. Il lui prit le creux de la main pour y déposer une multitudes de petits baiser du bout des lèvres. Draco ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer le contact chaud de ses lèvres.

Draco déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry et fit sauter les boutons de sa chemise, un à un, avec une lenteur calculé, laissant traîner un doigt caressant sa peau. Le souffle d'Harry s'accéléra et il se mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Une fois la chemise ouverte, Draco fut surprit de constater qu'Harry avait gardé sa chevalière sur une chaîne autour du cou, il souri en la voyant. Harry la prit et l'embrasse en gardant son regard fixé sur Draco. La chevalière ne l'avait jamais quittée Celui-ci lui caressa la peau douce de son torse, il passa un doigt sur les abdos les dessinant un à un, lentement. Remonta le long de son torse vers les épaules, suivant les courbes de son corps, approcha du visage et, du bout du doigt, caressa le menton. Il passa son pouce sur les lèvres entrouvertes d'Harry qui lui suça le pouce, lui mordilla.

Harry enleva son t-shirt noir à Draco, malgré que celui-ci lui aille à merveille, et tourna autour de lui laissant une main traîner sur sa peau velouté et blanche comme neige. Il s'enleva sa propre chemise quand il fut en face de Draco, qui le regardait faire l'œil brillant. Il plaqua son torse à celui-ci, ses mains épousant parfaitement ses omoplates. Harry reculant vers le lit emmenant à sa suite Draco et se laissa tomber sur les draps de soie couleur vert et or. Il l'embrassa, lécha ses lèvres avant que son Serpy lui happe la langue de manière affamée. Leur langue se mélangeait, se goûtait, s'amusait, se titillait, se cherchait et se trouvait…

Leur deux corps s'épousaient en parfaite harmonie. Les avant-bras posés de chaque côté de la tête d'Harry, Draco embrassait chaque parti de son visage, nez, creux du cou, joue, menton, yeux … il trouvait Harry sublime sans lunette. Son Griffy faisait des cercles et des petites griffures sur son dos qui le faisait réagir comme jamais. N'y tenant plus Draco ondula le bassin frottant ainsi les deux érections douloureuse à travers le tissu de leur pantalon. Ils gémirent simultanément.

Harry les mains fébriles entreprit de défaire le pantalon de son amant, mais peine perdu, les mains impatientes et tremblantes d'Harry étaient tellement gauche que Draco du s'en occuper lui-même. Il en profita pour retirer aussi le pantalon d'Harry qui se tortillait pour l'aider enflammant sans le vouloir leurs reins. Ils poussèrent un petit cri. Ils se retrouvèrent en boxer, Draco a califourchon sur Harry, celui-ci rougis à la vue de l'état d'excitation dans la quelle se trouvait son amant. Il pensa qu'il ne devait pas être mieux… Il donna un coup de bassin et se retrouva entre les jambes de son l'ange blond.

Il ondulait de plus en plus rapidement le bassin, dévorant la bouche de Draco, lui mordant le cou, lui léchant le lobe des oreilles. C'est qu'il était audacieux le petit Griffy. Il murmura des mots doux à l'oreille de l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur, Draco fondait de bonheur. Ne pouvant tenir plus longtemps Harry enleva les boxer et se saisi du sexe de son homme et entreprit de long va-et-vient, resserrant toujours un peu plus sa main. Après seulement quelque instant Draco se rependit dans la main d'Harry. Il étouffa le gémissement qu'il sentait monter dans sa gorge par un baiser.

Draco se positionna de façon à pouvoir prendre l'érection d'Harry dans sa bouche. La chaleur et la sensation de mouillée amenèrent vite Harry à l'orgasme. Draco se releva et vient déposer amoureusement ses lèvres sur celle d'Harry. Tous les deux étaient heureux de ce qu'ils venaient de faire, mais il manquait quelque chose. Ils en voulaient plus, beaucoup plus…

« - encore souffla Harry, Draco rigola doucement en prenant Harry dans ses bras. »

Harry se dégagea en riant et se place sur les fesses de Draco et traça avec sa langue des formes le long de la colonne vertébrale de son amant qui ne mit que peu de temps à réagir. Draco se retourna vivement et Harry se retrouva sur le dos. Leur bouche était scellée et leur membre frottait l'un contre l'autre augmentant ainsi leur désir. Ils avaient de nouveaux les reins en feu qui s'embrasaient à chaque contact avec le corps de l'autre. Draco murmura une incantation et sur ses doigts apparut du gel.

Il embrassa Harry plus avidement Draco, en fermant ses yeux, quand ses doigts titillèrent son entrée sacrée, celui-ci se crispa d'anticipation. Draco lui fit ouvrir les yeux et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, le regard empli de tendresse. Quand il insinua un doigt dans son intimité Harry se tendit, et quand il fut habitué Draco inséra un deuxième puis un troisième doigt. Et quand Harry fut enfin prêt il cala doucement son sexe contre l'entrée. Il s'enfonça lentement, l'étroitesse de l'endroit lui faisait mal et l'excita davantage ce qui rendit l'accès encore plus difficile. Quand il fut totalement en Harry, il resta immobile pour habituer Harry à l'intrusion et pour s'habituer lui aussi car malgré ces gestes sure c'était pour lui aussi sa première fois, tout du moins avec un homme.

Il entremêla ses doigts a ceux d'Harry, qu'ils remonta au dessus de leur tête, et accrocha l'autre à l'une de ses hanches pour avoir plus de prise. Il commença ses va-et-vient. Une larme perla un coin l'œil que Draco cueillit dans un baiser. Comme il voyait qu'Harry ne supportait pas la douleur il se saisit de son sexe et entreprit le même mouvement imposé par son bassin.

Harry se détendait au fur et à mesure, la douleur et le plaisir se mêlaient ne faisant plus qu'un et ce qu'il ressenti s'intensifia. Draco proche de l'extase accéléra ses mouvements et toucha violemment la prostate d'Harry qui hurla de plaisir, il criait et gémissait à chaque coup de butoir que lui donnait Draco. Celui-ci serrait les draps avec force, il en avait les jointures blanches, et Harry rejeta ses bras au dessus de sa tête pour s'agripper aux barreaux du lit et se cambra pour que Draco aille au plus profond de lui ! Au point culminant de leur plaisir les deux jeunes amants crièrent le prénom de l'autre et Draco s'effondra sur Harry, en sueur. Il ne se retira pas toute suite savourant cette proximité, et la sensation qu'elle procurait.

Harry tremblait, Draco prit peur croyant à une nouvelle crise. Il n'en était rien Harry trembler du contre coup du plaisir qui l'avait subjugué par vague. Son visage rayonnait de bonheur, de même pour Draco. Ils s'endormirent en fin d'après midi, heureux et amoureux. Draco se blottit contre Harry qui l'entoura de ses bras puissants et protecteur, les jambes entremêlées. Ils n'avaient qu'un simple draps posé négligemment sur leurs hanches, ils étaient tout simplement magnifique…

alor??

bisous Drayry


	12. la vie reprend!

_**il ne reste que quelques chapitres et j'ai bientôt fini!! mon histoire vous plait toujours??? Merci pour les reviews il me font bcp bcp bcp plaisir lol et celle ou ceu ki peuvent me laisser le lien de leur histoire sur le couple HPxDM lisez en bas pr plus d'infos!  
**_

_**mm dsiclaimer que d'habitude**_

_**sur ce bonne lecture!  
**_

**_°°CHAPITRE DOUZE°°_**

Il était deux heures du matin quand Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux de peur que ce dont il se souvenait ne soit qu'un rêve. Il ouvrit un œil et le referma rapidement n'ayant pas aperçut l'objet de ses désirs. Il tâtonna à sa droite et rencontra du vide, ouvrit un œil et le referma aussitôt, tâtonna à sa gauche jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre du vide. Il était étalé de tout son long dans le lit, les yeux fermés, le Survivant était assez comique dans cet position et même durant tout son manège.

Avec tout le courage Gryffondien, il ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'il était seul et que ça faisait quinze minutes qu'il tâtonnait les yeux fermés sur le lit. Il se leva rapidement se faisant déjà des films… Draco est partit regrettant leur nuit, il s'est fait la malle, en boxer et en t-shirt ? Hum… pourquoi pas ! Ou pire… Harry l'avait déçu au lit. A cette pensé le Gryffondor arrêta tout mouvement.

Il s'enroula un drap autour de la taille et rechercha ses lunettes qu'il fit tomber, il soupira agacé. En voulant les ramasser il se prit les pieds dans les draps et shoota dans ses lunette qui atterrirent sous le lit. Il pesta contre sa maladresse, tout en se mettant à quatre pattes les fesses en l'air, et partit à la recherche de ses lunettes. Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir mais entendit parfaitement l'éclat de rire de Draco. En se relevant précipitamment Harry se cogna la tête contre la table de chevet se qui eu pour effet de redoubler le fou rire de Draco et une grosse bobosse pour notre Harry national.

« - Franchement je trouve pas ça drôle ! Mais alors pas du tout ! Ronchonna Harry en se frottant la tête et en retenant d'une main le draps qui tombait.

- mwouahahah

- mais arrêteuuh… en plus je me suis fais mal, couina Harry il croisa les bras et se mit à bouder.

- Mais… mais… mais non … mon ange… tu es trop mignon…mwouahahah réussit à articuler Draco entre deux hoquets de rire. Harry se radoucit à la prononciation de ce petit surnom et rejoignit Draco dans son fou rire réalisant le ridicule de la situation. »

Après une bonne demi-heure de fou rire intense a se tenir les côtes, à hurler, à pleurer de rire et à être aussi discret qu'un poulailler, Harry se blottit dans les bras de Draco et lui fit un câlin, lui caressant les épaules, le dos, les fesses tout en l'embrassant de temps en temps. Ils se sentaient tellement bien dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Harry déposa un baiser sur l'épaule de Draco et lui demanda :

« - Au faite mon amour, tu était où ? Draco fronça les sourcils et fit la moue

- Ne m'en parle pas ! Si jamais je le croise, je lui tords le cou…

- Mais de qui tu parles ? Il s'est passé quoi ? Demanda Harry amusé de la réaction de Draco.

- J'avais faim et donc je suis descendu aux cuisines pour nous chercher à manger, Ouai bah j'aurai mieux fait de rester couché. Il tendit le bras et attrapa le morceau de pain qui se trouvait sur la table. Je n'ai pu ramener que ça, avant de me faire jeter de la cuisine par ce satané Dobby ! MOI un Malfoy tu peux y croire ! Draco remonta le menton fier et croisa les bras, et évidemment il m'a envoyé dans les couloirs à l'autre bout de notre chambre où il fait -10° ! Je me les suis caillés en revenant, je te signal que je suis a moitié nu ! Ne pouvant plus tenir Harry explosa de rire.

- Mwouahahah ooooooh ! Mon bébé d'amour qui c'est fait martyriser ! Vilain Dobby !

- Ah ah mort de rire ! Ronchonna Draco qui s'assit sur le bord du lit. Harry s'approcha de lui et se plaça debout entre ses jambes et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Draco posa sa tête contre le ventre d'Harry et entoura sa taille.

- T'as toujours faim mon amour ? Demanda Harry en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Oh que oui c'est qu'il faut reprendre des forces pour cette nuit… lui murmura Draco, tout à coup sérieux et taquin, et déposa des petits baiser sur le ventre d'Harry… celui-ci frissonna.

- DOBBY ! Appela Harry et un pop sonore lui répondit

- Oui ? Harry Potter a appelé Dobby ? demanda l'elfe de maison en se courbant jusqu'à avoir son nez qui touche le sol.

- Tu peux nous rapporter à manger à moi _et_ monami, dit Harry amusé

- Tout ce que Harry Potter voudra ! Avant de poper Dobby jeta un regard a Draco qui en fit de même. »

Harry explosa de rire devant cette scène. Son amour était un vrai gamin ! Ils mangèrent en rigolant et racontant des conneries… ils étaient vraiment bien ensemble, oublié le passé ! Maintenant ce n'était que le présent qui comptait. Ils se recouchèrent fatigués.

« - Dit mon cœur t'as jamais pensé à faire un truc qui va à l'encontre de tous ce que les gens pouvaient pensez de nous ?

- Comme ? Demanda Harry qui ne voyait pas ou voulait en venir Draco

- Je ne sais pas … te teindre en blond, moi en brun ou en rose ou en vert…

- Ou nous faire un tatouage par exemple ?

- Oui un tatouage sorcier c'est plus marrant !

- Si je te dis que j'ai souvent pensé à m'en faire un tu dis quoi ?

- Quoi ? demanda Draco en écarquillant les yeux Harry rigola

- Bah quoi ? Je trouve ça beau moi ! Mais je savais jamais quoi faire… rougis Harry en baissant la tête

- Rougis pas mon ange… on s'en fait un ?

- Sérieux ? s'écria Harry ! Quand ?

- Quand tu veux mais d'abord il va falloir être très gentil avec moi ! Dit Draco en se rapprochant de la bouche d'Harry tout doucement le regard empli de désir

- Aucun problème, murmura Harry en se jetant sur ses lèvres. »

Ils refirent l'amour une dernière fois avant de s'endormirent bercés par les bras de

Morphée…

Le lendemain ou plutôt le matin ils affichèrent leur amour à la vue et au su de tous le monde. Chacun réagis à sa façon certain applaudir, d'autre huèrent, certains détourna le regard et certaines s'évanouir de voir leur chance réduit a néant de sortir avec les 2 mecs les plus beau de Poudlard.

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor deux couples discutaient enlacés. Hermione et Ron avaient décidé de dire la vérité à Harry et de se fait à Draco. Ils lui parlèrent donc de l'antidote, de Liam Droga et des Mangemorts.

« - As-tu eu des crises récemment ou des sensations de malaises ? Demanda Hermione

- Non pas depuis quelques jours pourquoi ? Hermione et Ron se regardèrent et la jeune fille lui expliqua

- Eh bien on a versé dans ton verre l'antidote que nous étions partit chercher ces deux jours… »

L'explication dura une petite heure, Hermione et Ron répondaient calmement aux questions de Draco et d'Harry. Finalement ils le prirent bien et espéraient à leur tour que l'antidote fonctionne. De toute manière quoi qu'aurait pu dire Hermione ou Ron, comme par exemple que McGonagall s'envoyait en l'air avec Neville, Harry l'aurait bien prit ! Il avait le plus important des amis et surtout l'amour…

Après le dîner Draco et Harry repartirent dans leur chambre. Draco ayant oublié sa veste dans la grande salle y retourna. Sur son chemin il se fit pousser dans une salle de cour vide. Il sentit quelqu'un se jeter sur ses lèvres qu'il repoussa de toutes ses forces. La personne n'était autre que Théo Nott.

« - Théo qu'est-ce que tu fou ? Explosa Draco en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main.

- Je veux te montrer que je t'aime et que toi aussi tu m'aimes

- Arrête ! Je t'ai déjà dit non ! Je suis avec Harry maintenant alors lâche-moi ! Et c'est lui que j'aime mes toi bien ça dans le crâne ! S'énerva Draco en repoussant encore Théo qui s'accrochait à lui désespérément

- Notre nuit ne compte pour toi ?

- NON ! Elle ma permis de me rendre compte que j'aimais Harry vraiment ! Oublie moi c'était juste pour une nuit ! Oublie cette nuit qui ne veut rien dire ! C'était juste une partie de jambe en l'air ! Laisse moi maintenant ! Sur ce Draco sortit de la pièce et claquant la porte. Sur le visage de Théo se dessina un sourire diabolique

- C'est ce que tu crois… ricana Théo... »

**_Merci a celui qui m'aide pour la correction de mes chapitres ralala qu'est-ce que je ferais pas sans toi!! _**

_**donc voilou je vous demande aussi si yen a certains ki écrivent des oneshots HPxDM je suis prenante pour les lires donc si vous voulais me laisser vos lien pas de problème je laisserai un ti review :)!! merci a tous **_

_**bisous Drayry**_


	13. Joyeux Noël

_**je suis de retour!! lol et voila la suite **_

_**mm recommendation ke dabitude**_

_**sur ce bonne lecture!**_

_**°°CHAPITRE DIX NEUF°°**_

En ce 24 décembre nos deux tourtereaux filaient le parfaite amour, loin de se douter que quelqu'un, rongé par la haine et la douleur, prévoyait de tout détruire…

Draco arriva dans le château, les joues rougis par le froid et les cheveux en batailles. Il entra dans la chambre où l'attendait Harry

« - Tu étais où ? demanda ce dernier en tentant de ne pas utiliser une voix trop suspicieuse. Draco leva un sourcil interrogateur et répondit

-Dehors, je te l'ai dit lâcha-t-il avant de se retourner et se diriger vers la salle de bain.

-Et tous les autres jours ? commença à s'énerver Harry que l'attitude de Draco agaçait. Ne me dit que tu ballades, tous les jours à la même heure !

-Qu'est-ce qui te semble invraisemblable la dedans ? répondit-il en haussant le ton

-De 1 tu ne veux jamais que je vienne ; 2 tu me sème à chaque fois que je te suie, OUI j'avoue je te suie ; 3 tu apportes toujours une fleure et de 4 tu reviens toujours essoufflé et les cheveux en bataille fini Harry en criant

-Harry tais-toi ! tu me saoules ! J'ai déjà répondu à tes questions ! J'ai envie de m'isoler, j'en ai besoin j'ai le droit non ?! Alors arrête avec ça, c'est bon ! cria Draco. Harry se radoucit, il était jaloux et avait peur de perdre Draco. Et puis il devait s'avouer qu'il était le roi des films.

-Je sais, mais avoue que ça peut paraître… bizarre … et j'ai pas envie de te perdre. Le pire c'est que je peux pas m'empêcher de pensez que peut-être tu vois quelqu'un d'autre, pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi rajouta précipitamment Harry, c'est plutôt en moi en fait… et je suis devenu un peu parano depuis la fin de la guerre … rigola doucement Harry en s'avançant timidement vers Draco.

-Un peu ? beaucoup je dirais… dit Draco amusé, toute colère retombé. Il savait qu'il avait une grande part de tort dans cette « histoire ». Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry quand se dernier répliqua

-Je suis sérieux!

-Mais moi aussi mon amour ! rigola Draco en l'embrassant l'empêchant ainsi de répliquer. Il s'approcha de son oreille et murmura, je n'a pas envie de te perdre Harry, mon cœur t'appartient et mon âme est tienne. Tu m'as sauvé Harry dans tous les sens du terme. Je te le dirai où je vais…plus tard… Sur ces paroles ils s'embrassèrent longtemps. Et partir se préparer pour fêter Noël. »

Cette année fut assez spéciale, Ron était resté au château pour le 24 décembre et repartait le

25 au matin pour fêter Noël avec se famille. Hermione était revenu dans l'après-midi pour être auprès de ses amis, pour les aider pendant cette épreuve. Et Draco et Harry n'ayant plus de famille étaient restés à l'école. Malgré tout peu d'élève étaient resté au château. Dans la grande salle McGonagall effectua le discours traditionnel de Noël, puis un autre pour la mémoire des victimes de la guerre. Il y avait comme d'habitude un festin de roi, des rires, des cadeaux, de la joie et un peu d'innocence mais il flottait une ombre sur ce tableau idyllique. La perte d'un être chère, des souvenirs douloureux, des cicatrices qui se ravivent au fil de la soirée et bon nombre de personne craqua. Malgré tout l'amitié et l'amour régnait en maître et effaçaient le temps d'une soirée la tristesse.

Hermione, Ron, Harry et Draco finirent la soirée dans les chambres des deux amoureux. Après avoir bu 2 bouteilles de whisky purfeu, avoir engloutit de la glace sorcière, celle qui change de parfum à chaque bouchée, avoir rigolé et avoir déliré ils s'échangèrent leurs cadeaux. Ils étaient tous euphorique, sûrement du a l'alcool !

Hermione reçu un vieille exemplaire sur les runes ancienne de la part de Draco, elle poussa un crie de joie en voyant le livre qui s'apparentait à une relique pour elle. Du parfum de la part d'Harry qu'elle mit tout de suite, c'était un parfum sorcier qui restait efficace aussi longtemps que le désirait la personne qui le portait dans un délai de 24h. Et de la part de Ron elle reçu une bague, elle pleura et sauta au cou de Ron quand elle l'aperçut.

Ron reçu un balai, un éclair de feu, de la part de Draco et Harry, il était totalement existé a l'idée de l'essayer. Son agitation fit partir un fou rire général. Après s'être calmé il ouvrit le cadeau d'Hermione, c'était une petite chaîne avec un pendentif en forme de lion où le visage rayonnant d'Hermione se reflétait. Il caressa doucement le pendentif avant d'embrasser sa petite amie, amoureusement.

Harry reçu une petite fiole où Ron avait fait graver « boit au bonheur vieux frère »,

« -maintenant que tu le lit à haute vois je trouve que ça fait alcoolo » à cette remarque très pertinente de Ron le fou rire reparti de plus belle. De la part Hermione il reçu des lentilles de contact sorcière, qui s'ajuste et qui change la couleur des yeux selon les désires. Et de la part de son ange il reçu une petite boîte à musique en médaillon. Une douce mélodie s'échappa du médaillon quand Harry l'ouvrit, il se sentait envelopper par la musique, apaisé comme près d'une source de chaleur. Il ne connaissait pas la musique, Draco lui expliqua que c'était une très vieille chanson pour les amants, selon la tradition Veela. Harry admira le médaillon et Draco lui passa autour du cou, caressant au passage son cou et lui murmura « _Je t'aime_ ».

Et pour finir Draco reçu une écharpe en soie verte de Ron qui précisa quand même que Hermione l'avait un peu aidé… un CD moldu de la part de la jeune fille et une gourmette en argent ou s'inscrivait à intervalle régulier « _je t'aime_ » et « _je suis à toi » _ de la part de l'homme de sa vie. Quand il la passa autour de son poignet elle s'ajusta et il sentit une onde d'amour lui parcourir les veines. _« Pour que tu ne m'oublie jamais… »_ lui murmura Harry, il avait ensorceler le bracelet pour que Draco n'oublie jamais qu'il l'aimait…

Vers deux heures du matin chacun partit de son côté en couple. Hermione et Ron dans le dortoir des filles, Draco et Harry se promener dehors.

Bien, Draco et Harry étaient tout simplement bien. Se demandant comment le faite d'être avec juste une personne ils pouvaient se trouver dans cet état… Ils profitaient l'un de l'autre, savourant se sentiment qui vibrait dans chaque parcelle de leur corps. Ils marchaient dans les jardins, main dans la main, lentement. Ils s'assirent sous le sol pleureur et admirèrent le ciel étoilés et la neige tombée à travers les feuilles. Draco était adossé à l'arbre Harry entre ses jambes le dos posé contre son torse.

Ils se laissèrent bercer par leur souffle à l'abri du vent froid, perdu dans leurs pensées.

« -Je n'aurais jamais cru que je pourrais être heureux dans tes bras… Draco resserra son étreinte mais resta silencieux, Harry repris, le temps où je te cherchais du regard, où j'utilisais ma cape pour te regarder jouer au Quidditch, où je restais caché dans les couloirs que je savais sur ta ronde … il parait si loin mais en même temps si près. Une guerre sépare nos vies en deux… depuis que j'ai vaincu _Voldemort _j'ai comme perdu mes repères…

-tu as l'impression que le monde tourne vite, toujours plus vite et que même si tu cours, de toute tes forces, tu ne pourras jamais le rattraper, tu ne pourras jamais l'atteindre… continua Draco

-oui souffla Harry, mais depuis que tu es là la distance qui me sépare de lui diminue…

-tu m'aides Harry t'en rends-tu compte, mais tu es la cause de… de…mes remords, j'arrive pas à oublier, c'est de ma faute la voix de Draco se déchira dans un sanglot et le long de c'est joue se sont mise a couler de larmes. »

Harry se retourna pour bercer Draco, il ne comprenait pas tout ce que Draco voulait dire, Harry s'avait qu'il devait le faire parler qu'il en avait besoin mais pas là, pas comme ça, pas aujourd'hui. Il se mit lui aussi à pleurer, il serrait Draco à l'étouffer mais celui-ci s'accrochait à Harry désespérément et pleurait tout son soûle. Quand il se calma il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui d'Harry

« - j'ai peur, jaipeur…parce que j'ai jamais aimé comme ça, on m'a jamais autorisé. J'ai peur, j'ai l'impression d'être dans l'erreur. J'ai pas le droit, j'ai pas le droit mais je peux pas m'en empêcher je t'aime Harry je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime ! sanglotait Draco. Peu importe qui il l'aurait trouver misérable, mais Harry savait que Draco allait mal il allait tout faire pour découvrir pourquoi, pour qui et pourquoi il se mettait dans des états pareil !

-Je suis là mon ange ne pleure plus ! T'as le droit au bonheur plus que n'importe qui ! Je t'aime je t'aime regarde moi Draco, je t'aime et ça personne ne peut l'empêcher et si tu m'aimes alors nous n'avons personne a craindre ! Tu m'as compris ! Draco, mon ange je t'aime murmura Harry à quelques centimètre de la bouge da Draco avant de l'embrasser et lui faire passer tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Draco. Au même moment le bracelet de Draco chauffa et il fut irradié d'amour. »

Draco se plaça face à Harry et riva son regard au sien. Il détacha la chaîne où se trouvait la chevalière et fit glisser celle-ci le long de la chaîne jusqu'au creux de sa main. Tout les deux souriaient et Draco prit la main d'Harry et chuchota

« - tu devrais mettre ta bague ici, mon amour, c'est mieux… en lui mettant la chevalière à l'annulaire gauche. Ce n'est pas une demande officiel mais c'est pour te prouver mon amour, ma fidélité et tout ce que tu veux, je t'aime Harry il posa la main d'Harry contre son cœur qui battait la chamade. Il n'avait pas prémédité son geste, il ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il faisait mais il s'enfichait tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'Harry sache à quel point il était fou de lui ! peut-être un peu trop… »

Harry croyait que jamais plus il ne pourrait être plus heureux tellement il se sentait, il se sentait... son coeur explosa, il se sentait vibrer, heureux!

D'une fenêtre du château on pouvait voir un visage à moitié dans l'ombre un sourire diabolique aux lèvres « - Alors comme ça les amoureux veulent se marier comme c'est –ty pas mignon… et si je m'amusais un peu maintenant ! J'ai assez attendu… ça va faire mal … un rire hystérique retentit dans le château… à nous trois ! »

Cette nuit là Harry et Draco firent l'amour, tendrement, comme jamais. Accompagné du médaillon qu'Harry avait posé et ouvert sur la table de chavet…

« - Joyeux noël mon amour murmura Draco à l'oreille d'Harry en entrant en lui

- Joyeux…Joy…Joyeux noël mon an…ange gémit Harry s'agrippant au draps et au dos de son amant… »

_**j'ai pas était trop longue lol!! **_

_**ca vous plait toujours? des sugestion... enfin come dab quoi!! lol **_

_**gros bisous Drayry pr votre service... **_


	14. l'horreur arrive bien trop vite

**désolé pour se retard mais j'étais en vacances dans un endroit de la france ou il ne doivent pas connaitre internet lol **

**même disclaimer que d'abitude!!**

**sur ceux bonne lecture a tous les monde **

**°°CHAPITRE 20°°**

« - Draco ! Draco attends moi ! Théo arrivait en courant derrière lui aussi il se stoppa, il était arrivé prés dans sa chambre

qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda-t-il froidement et croisant les bras

m'excuser !... on ne peut pas aller dans un endroit où il y a moins de monde ?

demanda Théo après quelques instants.

je te vois venir ! alors lâche moi ! s'énerva Draco en s'en allant

non attends ! cria Théo en agrippant le bras de Draco

ne me touche pas ! se dégagea violemment Draco

désoler lui répondit piteusement Théo, Draco allait se retourner quand Théo reprit :

je veux juste m'excuser ok ! alors arrête tes films j'en est plus rein à carrer de

toi ! s'excita Théo après un cours instant il reprit en se redressant, alors ? je peux te faire mes excuses ou tu compte rester 3 ans dans ce couloir avec moi ?

parle moi encore une fois comme ça et Théo Nott disparaîtra de la surface de la

terre ! … et depuis quand un Serpentard s'excuse ? s'approcha menaçant Draco

depuis quand un Serpentard sort avec un Gryffondor ? celui le plus détesté des

Serpentard, qui plus est ! répliqua Théo, Draco le toisa, méfiant, et lui répondit

avance ! »

Harry commençait à s'énerver cela faisait 20 minutes qu'il attendait Draco qui était parti chercher une écharpe dans leur chambre, ils avaient prévu une sorti en amoureux à Pré-au-lard. Ne le voyant toujours pas revenir il décida d'aller le chercher, arriver devant la porte il toqua rapidement avant d'entrée

« - t'es là mon coe… » La voix d'Harry resta en suspend. Il ne pouvait n'y parler, n'y respirer, n'y même bouger le spectacle qui s'offrait devant lui coupait le souffle. Draco, Draco et Théo entrain de s'embrasser, de se caresser nu dans _leur _lit ! La porte claque ce qui eu pour effet de réveiller Harry et fit tourner la tête de Théo. Harry recula estomaquer, une envie de vomir lui prit la gorges, il buta contre la porte et voulut l'ouvrir mais elle resta coincée, comme de fais exprès. Harry se retourna en vomit dans un coin toutes la bile qu'il avait en lui et tous le dégoût que lui inspirait cette vision.

Il reprit son souffle peu à peu et s'essuya la bouche, il se retourna. Il voyait Draco allongé sur Théo, lui caressant le ventre, lui déposant des baisers dans le cou. Théo regarder Harry une lumière sadique dans les yeux et un sourire diabolique aux lèvres, tout en le fixant il murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Draco qui ne semblait pas calculer la présence d'Harry ! Il tourna la tête vers ce dernier et lui jeta un regard meurtrier, quand il entama une descente le long du torse de Théo il garda son regard, pervers et psychotique, rivé a celui d'Harry. Il déposait des baisers en parcimonies, Théo lui passa une main dans les cheveux. Draco se saisie du sexe de Théo et entreprit des va-et-vient avant de le mettre dans sa bouche le regard ancré a celui de d'Harry. Harry détourna le sien et tomba sur Théo qui gémissait de plaisir la tête rejeter en arrière, dans le vide, les deux mains posées sur la tête de Draco.

Les gémissements qu'il poussait devenait de plus en plus insupportable pour Harry qui murmurait le prénom de Draco, les larmes aux yeux et se demandant pourquoi ? comment il avait pu lui faire ça !

« _NON ! NON ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? »_

Le cœur en morceau, les larmes aux yeux, dans un état second il se dirigea vers la porte à reculons les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Il avait du mal à marcher, voyait flou, suffoquait ! Il desserra sa cravate et le col de sa chemise car il avait l'impression d'étouffer, il commençait à paniquer, à manquer sérieusement d'aire ! La porte s'ouvrit facilement, il l'ouvrit à la volée et courut dans sa chambre, trébuchant tous les deux mètres, s'aidant du mur pour avancer… quand il y arriva, situé à 2, 3 mètres de celle de Draco, il claqua la porte et s'y adossa. Il glissa le long de la porte en tremblant, il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing il aurait préférer il aurait moins mal ! « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? » toujours la même question accompagné de la même vision : Draco et Théo faisant l'amour ! Non baisant ! Harry se prit la tête entre les mains il en pouvait plus de cette douleur qu'il ressentait en lui pire qu'un Doloris, a ce moment il aurait préférer recevoir un Avada Kadavra que de respirer encore une seul fois !

Il se releva rapidement ayant complètement perdu toute notion, il ne calculer plus rien ! Il sortit dans le couloir comme une furie, tourna sur lui-même quelques instant, désorienté et courut, courut sans savoir où il allait ! Il vit défilé les couloirs de Poudlard, ses allées, son jardin, il vit défilé les rue de Pré au lard et atterrie à l'endroit où se cacher son parrain quand il s'était échappé d'Azkaban.

Il laissa échapper toute la douleur et toute la rage qu'il éprouvait ! Le regard de Draco ne le quittait pas, ce regard ! Cette lueur, ce…, ce… Les pierres explosaient autour de lui, il attrapa une planche de bois qui traînait et frappa de toutes ces forces le mur, elle vola en éclat ! Il shoota dans tout ce qu'il trouvait, frappait le mur, hurlait. Dans sa crise il se fractura 3 phalanges, s'ouvrit les deux poings et s'érafla le visage ! Il ne ressentait plus la douleur physique, seul celle qui lui empoignait l'âme le faisait souffrir ! Il se griffa les avant bras comme pour faire sortir toute la douleur qui coulait dans ses veines ! Il n'en pouvait plus, il ne supportait plus rien ! Draco avait été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase… Il s'était ouvert à Draco quand il était le plus vulnérable ! Le Survivant se détestait, LE détestait ! « _MAIS COMMENT IL A PU ME FAIRE CA !! CA FAIT MAL ! CA FAIT MAAAL ! » _Il s'agrippa la tête il se sentait salit, trahit, il était blessé, désemparé !

Harry tremblait de plus en plus, il tomba à genoux en poussant un hurlement de douleur mais surtout de désespoir ! Il brisa tous les cœurs qui l'entendit tellement tout ce que ressentait Harry se faisait ressentir ! Hermione et Ron qui le cherchait plus loin arrivèrent en courant mais Harry les empêcha de passer en se créant une barrière magnétique autour de lui. Harry ne voulait personne, ne voulait de la pitié de personne ! Il ne supportait pas la présence des autres, il voulait être seul ! SEUL ! Avec sa peine et cette vision de Draco, se dégoût et sa colère et cette haine qu'il éprouvait contre lui et contre EUX ! La chevalière a son doigt pesa lourd tout d'un coup il la retira s'ouvrant toute la longueur du doigt au passage car elle était ancré dans sa peau brisé.

Le Gryffondor pleurait, tremblait, les mains en sang crisper dans la terre, en lui venait de se briser les derniers choses aux quelles il pouvait se raccrocher pour ne pas sombrer. Harry sentit monté en lui une vague de douleur et l'expulsa en hurlant ! Celle-ci lui retournait les entrailles lui donné envie de vomir ! Il s'effondra au sol et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, en position fœtus.

« - Alohomora ! Alohomora ! ALOHOMORA ! Cria Hermione en dernier recours elle avait utilisé tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait pour ouvrir la barrière magnétique d'Harry, sans lui faire mal, mais il résistait malgré sa faiblesse.

Arrête Hermione sa ne sert à rien laisse-le se calmer, il nous expliquera ce qu'il lui arrive pour l'instant restons assis a côté de lui. Ron s'était assagit depuis la guerre et Hermione était devenu beaucoup plus protectrice ! dit Ron inquiet pour son meilleur ami

On ne peut pas attendre il n'a pas pris sa potion depuis se matin ! De plus toutes ses fioles son dans sa chambre il ne reste que celle de sa chaîne, mais vu son état je ne pense pas qu'il soit en mesure de pensé à la boire ! il risque de faire une crise à tout moment, et on ne peut rien faire si il ne nous laisse pas l'approcher et vu son état il risquerait d'en mourir ! paniqua Hermione

Quoi ! HARRY ! HARRY laisse nour passez je t'en prie Harry ! cria Ron

Calme toi Ron ! il ne nous entends pas, il ne comprend plus rien regarde-le murmura Hermione la gorges serré se demandant qu'est-ce qui pouvait mettre son meilleur ami dans cette état. »

Au bout de plusieurs heures à s'époumoner Harry sembla revenir à lui, sa barrière

faiblissait de temps en temps, il avait froid et mal partout, ses membres l'ankylosaient et du sang s'échapper de son nez et de ses nombreuses plaies ouvertes.

« - Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ! Harry regarde nous on est là ! Cria Hermione. Harry tourna faiblement la tête, ne se rappelant plus sa présence ici et pourquoi Ron et Hermione ne s'approchait pas. Tout d'un coup tout lui revint en mémoire, Draco et Théo, la barrière, la douleur… il se redressa d'un bond

Harry qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce…

IL EST EN TRIN DE SE TAPER NOTT ! IL EST EN TRIN DE SE TAPER NOTT ! il est en trin de sucer Nott ! il s'envoi en l'aire avec lui ! il s'est foutu de ma gueule !

Harry calme toi et reprend tout qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui répondit Hermione

DRACO ET THEO S'ENVOI EN L'AIRE SOUS MON NEZ ! J'ETAIS DANS LA CHAMBRE ET IL LE FAISAIT ! IL ME FIXAIT QUAND IL LE FAIsait ! quand il le sautait ! Il se foutait de moi, Draco se foutait de moi l'enfoiré il se foutait de moi ! fini Harry en sombrant dans le coma. Il pleurait et juste avant de sombrer une vague de douleur, de tristesse et de magie partit de lui comme une onde et traversa chaque personne jusqu'à tout Poudlard ! Il entendit une dernière fois Hermione et Ron l'appeler et sa barrière magique s'évapora ayant utilisée les dernières forces de Harry…

_**bientot fini ne vous inquièter pas!! il reste un chapitre et un épilogue! dc voila j'espere ke je vous est pas tro manquer! lol**_

_**et comme dab suggestion ou kestion sur listoir je ss a vous!! **_

_**gros bisous a tous**_

_**Drayry**_


	15. qu'aije fait

_**et voila le dernier chap que je met en ligne, il est beaucoup plus long que les autres!**_

_**mm chose que dab**_

_**sur ceux bonne lecture **_

_**°° CHAPITRE 21 °°**_

L'onde de choc d'Harry réveilla Draco en sursaut, il était en nage, il venait pourtant de dormir et assez longtemps vu la hauteur du soleil, mais il était las, chaque geste qu'il faisait lui coûtait un effort considérable, il était étourdi et comateux. Il s'assit dans son lit et ramena le drap sur son torse, se frotta les yeux. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait dans son lit, nu, à cette heure-ci. Son souvenir le plus ancien était celui où il devait aller chercher une écharpe pour sa sortie à Pré au lard avec Harry. D'ailleurs il se demandait où il se trouvait, il avait comme un très très mauvais pressentiment à son sujet.

Draco décida de se lever, il enfila son boxer qui était posé sur la porte de l'armoire. Il regarda autour de lui et constata que tous ses vêtements étaient éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce. Il comprenait de moins en moins ce qu'il se passait et son mauvais pressentiment s'intensifiait ! Soudain une image lui vint, comme un flash : il embrasse Théo Nott, nu dans cette chambre et là tout lui revint en mémoire Théo, leur position, Harry qui rentre dans la chambre, son regard blessé. Draco chercha par tous les moyens de se convaincre qu'il avait tord, qu'il avait rêver mais tout ce qu'il l'entourait lui prouvait le contraire, les vêtements de Théo, les draps froissés et quand il tomba sur le coin où Harry avait vomit il se plia en deux et une vague de dégoût déferla en lui ! Il s'essuya la bouche, cracha par terre et fini par vomir ! Il fallait à tout prit qu'il retrouve Harry, qu'il lui explique, quoi ? Il n'en savait rien lui-même, il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il avait fait ça ! Toutes ses actions faites avec Nott semblaient être une impression, un rêve, irréel comme si c'était il voyait la scène mais ne la vivait pas…

Il s'habilla rapidement et courut dans les couloirs de Poudlard à la recherche d'Harry. Il demanda à tout le monde mais personne n'en avait idée ! Quand il traversa la Hall pour rejoindre les jardin de Poudlard il le vit, ou plutôt l'attroupement qui se formait autour de lui, lui attira l'œil. Mc Gonagall le faisait léviter et Rogue répétait inlassablement la formule en même temps que Hermione lui versait la potion. Il se précipita vers lui mais la jeune fille et Ron lui barrèrent le chemin. Dans leurs regards on pouvait y lire un mélange de dégoût et d'incompréhension, Hermione se posait des questions et voulait savoir le fin mot de l'histoire mais l'état d'Harry l'inquiétait et c'était Draco qui l'avait mit comme ça, aussi sa colère se dirigeait vers Draco ! Réaction étrange mais c'était la seul alternative qu'elle trouva pour garder ses idées claire et ne pas péter littéralement un plomb.

« - Mais laissez-moi passer ! HARRY ! Harry qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? s'inquiétait Draco

-laisse-le Malfoy ! s'énerva Ron en le poussant pour pouvoir passer

-Malfoy ? mais… Harry répond-moi ! la voix de Draco montait au fur et à mesure dans les aigus. »

Draco força le passage et arriva prés de lui, Harry s'agita énormément, trop, il murmurait quelques choses d'incompréhensible. Rogue répéta de plus en plus vite la formule, on voyait qu'il fatiguait, de la sueur lui coulait le long du front et des tempes.

« - Malfoy éloignez-vous immédiatement, vous ne voyez pas dans qu'elle état vous mettez Potter ! Ecartez-vous !

-Dégages… Draco ! Je ne veux… je ne veux….plus…. jamais te…revoir ! murmura en gémissant Harry

-Harry, mon amour c'est moi !

-Justement ! cracha Harry »

Ron écarta un Draco hébété d'Harry, et tous se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. Harry se mit à trembler violemment, du sang s'écoula de sa bouche et de son nez ! Il toussa, il avait froid, chaud comme d'habitude lors de ses crises mais celle-ci était 10x plus forte que d'habitude ! lors de ses tremblements il fit tomber les médaillon qu'il tenait serrer dans sa main. Draco restait planté au milieu du couloir désert entendant les échos des voix d'Hermione et Rogue qui rassurait Harry et qui récitait la formule ! Il entendit :

« 6 fioles en 15 minutes c'est beaucoup trop, il risque de finir pas faire une overdose ! » Il n'assimila pas tout de suite l'information, et son visage se crispa d'horreur quand il compris qu'Harry allait mourir, par sa faute ! Il perdit son souffle, sa respiration était saccadée, haletante ! Il voulu avancé mais trébucha et se rattrapa sur une statut. Son regard se posa sur le médaillon qu'avait fait tomber Harry. Il était intact mais la chaîne était détruite. Dans la caverne Harry avait déversé sa colère sur le médaillon sans pouvoir lui faire une seule rayure. En effet Draco avait jeté un sort pour que rien n'altère le médaillon, ni les coups, ni l'eau, ni le temps, rien.

Quand il l'ouvrit la douce mélodie s'éleva et résonna dans le couloir qui était maintenant désert, Draco tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer, elle lui rappela tous ses bons moments passé avec Harry, leur amour, la dernière fois qu'il avait faits l'amour… à Noël. Tous ça gâcher, gâcher par sa faute ! Il avait commis l'impardonnable et il savait très bien que lui n'aurait jamais pardonner alors il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion pour Harry ! Il connaissait Harry, il savait qu'il avait été trop marqué par la vie et ses épreuves, que maintenant, que dorénavant Harry se protégera et que plus personne ne pourra l'approcher car il aura perdu confiance, qu'il ne voudra plus souffrir ! Tous ça par sa faute, par son erreur commise alors qu'il n'en avait aucun souvenir, qu'il ne savait même pas comment il a pu faire ça vu tout le dégoût et toute la haine qu'il éprouve envers Nott ! Draco savait que s'était fini qu'il devra reconquérir Harry mais qu'il mettra longtemps et que peut-être jamais il ne pourra de nouveaux êtres aimé par Harry.

« _Est-ce que tu m'aimeras encore Harry ? » _Draco se posa cette question et referma le médaillon, seul le silence lui répondit. Draco était seul, seul…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« -Harry réponds moi ! Regarde-moi, ne ferme surtout pas les yeux ! HARRY ! reste avec nous je t'en supplie Harry ! paniquait Hermione

-Harry ouvre la bouche ! je t'en pris ouvre la bouche ! implorait Ron

-Harry je sais que ça fait mal ! que c'est la goutte d'eau qui fais déborder le vase, mais ne te laisse pas abattre Harry ! suppliait Hermione

- Potter ouvrez la bouche ! s'énerva rogue toute en récitant la formule

«**۞****þraïmos**

_**Ðricnos**_

**Cra må LìL****۞** »

Mais rien n'y fait Harry n'écoutait même plus les voix qui l'entourait il avait mal partout, se sentait faible et n'avait plus envie de vivre ! Il voulait quitter se monde, il était à bout, à bout. Il sombrait dans l'obscurité d'une douce chaleur, familière. Il murmura une dernière fois « Adieu » et entendit le hurlement de Ron et d'Hermione qui était devenue complètement hystérique !

Harry se réveilla doucement, il était couché par terre il portait des vêtement bizarre, une sorte de grande robe noir filé de fil couleur émeraude, longue et de grandes manches larges. Il tourna sur lui-même, il n'avait plus aucune blessure, ne ressentait plus aucune douleur tant physique que moral ! Il était bien, une légère brise vint lui effleurer le visage il ferma les yeux et savoura le contact, il écarta les bras il avait l'impression de voler, pourtant entourer de noir Harry n'avait pas peur et pour la première fois de sa vie il n'appréhenda pas la suite des évènements ! Il entendit des pas derrière lui, il se retourna sans craintes et quand il aperçut les personnes qui s'approchaient son visage se fendit d'un large sourire et son cœur s'affola. Il était heureux, plus qu'heureux, il _LES _ voyait pour la première fois de sa vie en « chaire et en os » ! Ses parents, ses parents venait vers lui en robe blanche filé de jaune et or.

Harry se précipita vers eux et se blottit dans les bras de sa mère puis de son père, il pleurait comme un bébé, mais dans son cœur il était toujours le bébé à qui _Voldemort _a arraché ses parents. Il respirait l'odeur de ses parents ancrant dans sa mémoire ses souvenirs à jamais !

«- oh ! Mon bébé enfin je te retrouve ! pleura sa mère

-mon garçon comme tu nous as manqué lui dit son père en lui caressant les cheveux

-papa ! maman ! vous me manquez ! papa… maman… pleurait Harry

-on sait Harry ! on est là maintenant, on va en profiter avant que tu ne reparte… lui répondit doucement Lili en lui caressant la joue du revers de la main.

-QUOI ! mais je ne veux pas repartir, je ne peux pas repartir, je suis MORT ! cria Harry

-Tu n'est pas mort Harry, tu est dans le coma mon chéri, nous avons eu la possibilité de venir te voir mais tu doit repartir mon bébé lui expliqua sa mère

-Ton heure n'est pas encore arriver fiston termina son père

-Mais je ne veux pas repartir, je suis bien ici, je ne veux pas continuer à vivre, je ne peu plus continuer à vivre j'ai trop mal ! Chaque matin quand je me lève j'ai cette douleur qui m'oppresse la poitrine je ne suis plus heureux, je n'est plus personne !

-Si Harry tu as Draco… Harry se retourna vivement en reconnaissant la voix de Blaise

-NE ME PARLE PAS DE LUI ! DE CET ESPECE DE SALAUD ! cette espèce d'enfoiré hurla Harry en se précipitant vers blaise, au lieu de le frapper, il passa à travers et tomba de tout son long. Ses parents se précipitèrent vers lui ! Harry pleurait au sol balise avait raviver la douleur qu'avait provoquer Draco !

-Harry… regarde-moi, tu n'es pas tout seul tu as Hermione et mon frère et toute ma famille ! que crois-tu qu'ils deviendront si tu les abandonnes, regardes ! lui intima Ginny qui venait d'apparaître »

Elle créa un nuage de fumée et Harry pu voir Hermione hurler, se débattant de l'emprise de Remus qui la retenait pour ne pas qu'elle se précipite sur Harry. Dans le fond il voyait Ron frapper les murs à genoux et pleurant et hurlant le prénom d'Harry ! Et durant quelques secondes il pu voir Draco, derrière les portes de l'infirmerie, au sol tenant fermement contre lui le médaillon ouvert d'où la mélodie s'élevait. Ces visions brisèrent le cœur d'Harry qui s'en voulait d'infliger toute cette douleur à ces proches. Il passa son bras dans le nuage et celui-ci s'évapora !

« - ça suffit ! cria-t-il, Ils m'oublieront vite !

comme tu nous as oubliez c'est ça Harry ? Tu nous as oublié ? demanda Sirius en apparaissant

Parrain ! Comme peux tu dire ça ! je ne vous ai jamais oublié pas une seconde ! je peux pas vous oublié !

ALORS COMMENT PEUX TU DIRES QU'IL T'OUBLIERONT ! Harry tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir ! réveil toi un peu ! cria Sirius, celui-ci savait que c'était injuste de dire ça mais il voulait secouer Harry et l'obliger à vivre il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir Harry, qu'il considérait comme son fils, dans cette état.

-Je sais…mais eux n'on pas eu a combattre _Voldemort _il n'on pas vu mourir leur parrain, leur parent, un ami…

-Si Harry regarde Ron, il s'est fait torturé pendant la Guerre, je suis morte, moi son unique sœur, la seul de la famille Weasley… il se sent coupable Harry je me suis jeter sous le Avada Kadavra qui lui était destiné…

-Je ne savais pas… répondit Harry en baissant la tête ne voyant que sa peine il n'avait pas su comprendre la détresse de son meilleur ami.

-Et Draco… commença Blaise mais il fit couper par Harry

-NE ME PARLE PAS DE LUI ! hurla Harry

-ET DRACO SE SENT COUPABLE de ma mort ! termina blaise qui cria plus fort qu'Harry pour qu'il l'écoute, sais-tu qu'il a changé de camp car il était contre les idée de son père mais aussi et surtout pour toi, car il t'aime Harry, Draco t'aime sincèrement… Blaise se rapprocha et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry, c'est moi qu'il vient voir avec des fleurs tous les jours ! Il se sent coupable car je l'ai suivi et que je suis mort tué par son père ! En « traître », tous les jours je le voie se déchaîner, frapper les arbres, pleurer, hurler, se blesser et utiliser la magie pour ne laisser aucune trace ! Harry, Draco sombre un peu plus et toi seul peu le sauver il n'a plus personne ! plus personne Harry… termina Blaise en disparaissant »

Il fut suivit par Ginny qui envoya un baiser à Harry et lui fit promettre de dire à sa famille qu'elle les aiment et qu'ils lui manquent. Ainsi que de dire à Ron qu'il ne doit pas se sentir coupable ! Son parrain s'approcha de lui et le serra fortement dans ses bras et disparus, Harry était blessé par les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre et par le « re »-disparition de ses proches ! Ils serra une dernière fois ses parents, respirant leur odeur et se rappela de leur voix… quand il disparurent Harry se sentit près a continuer de vivre. Il se réveilla par un soubresaut en parfaite santé, sans aucune blessure… tout le monde se précipita sur lui…sauf Draco…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**2 mois plus tard**

**« -**Harry attends ! Il faut que je te parle cria Draco du haut des escaliers. Harry s'arrêta et inspira profondément, chaque rencontre avec Draco qu'elle soit attendue ou non lui coûtait beaucoup d'effort, pour cacher ce qu'il ne voulait pas montrer.

-Salut Harry ! ça va ? demanda Draco

-Ouai et toi ?

-Ca va… après quelques secondes Harry demanda

-Tu voulais me dire quelques choses ?

-Hum ! oui on peut aller dehors ?

-Bien sur ! »

Harry et Draco marchait côte à côte en silence Draco n'arrivait pas à exprimer ce qu'il voulait dire

« - tu te souviens de la discussion que nous avons avec mon parrain il y a 15 jours …

**°°FLASH BACK°°**

**« - **écoutez-moi tous les deux, je n'ai jamais fais ça…essayer de remettre un couple en semble, ça m'horipile d'ailleurs, mais passons, Harry essaya de parler mais fut couper par Rogue, je disais donc je n'ai jamais fais ça ! Eh bien voilà ! Draco tu n'as jamais couché avec Théo

-Je les ai vues s'indigna Harry blesser et en colère

-Non tu les a vu s'embrasser et peut-être un peu plus… mais il ne sont pas aller plus loin ! je les ai arrêtez a temps, comme tu le sais Harry, Draco c'était fais jeter un sort. Théo avait utiliser un fort philtre d'amour qu'il mélangea à de la poudre de Lapis-lazuli pour pouvoir contrôler Draco ! Il n'était plus mettre des ses actes.

-Je sais tout ça alors pourquoi nous avoir faits venir ici !

-Pour te dire qu'il ne se sont pas envoyer en l'aire et que je ne comprend pas comment pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ! s'énerva rogue

-Que connaît-tu a l'amour Servilus ? répliqua Harry en sortant de la pièce en trombe »

**°°FIN FLASH BACK°°**

« -oui je m'en souviens, pourquoi ?

-Harry arrête de me fuir, je suis désolé pour le mal que je t'ai fais mais ça va faire deux mois Harry, je ne me rendait pas compte de se que je faisais! et j'en peu plus de faire semblant d'être ton ami, en fait non je ne suis même pas ton ami ! je ne suis plus rien pour toi Harry, je ne suis plus rien sans toi Harry ! alors dit moi que tu ne m'aime plus dit-le moi droit dans les yeux Harry ! supplia Draco

-On en a déjà parlé Draco ! laisse moi !

-DIT-LE MOI HARRY ! cria Draco. Harry ferma les yeux et détourna le visage il aimait toujours Draco mais il avait eu trop mal ! il ne se sentait pas près, il ne pouvait pas…

-Draco… murmura Harry, il avait l'impression de retourner un an en avant quand Draco ne pouvait pas lui avouer son amour a cause de blaise et de sa culpabilité avec les rôles simplement inversés.

-Harry je suis désolé mais je t'aime trop je… Draco se pencha et embrassa Harry qui le repoussa qu'au bout de quelques secondes… Harry aller s'énervé mais Draco sortie un petit sac de sa poche et versa son contenu dans sa main

-Qu'est-ce que c'est Dray…Draco ? se reprit Harry, qui se maudissait de son lapsus.

-Notre avenir… et Draco souffla de la poudre sur le visage D'Harry celui-ci chancela et secoua sa tête. Quand il reprit ses esprit il regarda Draco dans les yeux et d'un aire dégoûté lui demanda

-Qu'est-ce que tu fou Malfoy ? ne me touche plus !

- Harry, mon amour je vais t'expliquer..."

_**et voila jespere ke sa vs a plu!! dite le moi bah sinn dite le moi kan mm lol **_

_**je posteri l'epilogue avt vendredi dc voila **_

_**gros bisous a tous !! **_

_**drayry**_


	16. épilogue

_**et voici la fin de mon histoire j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu?!! pour me faire pardonner de ce mois d'abs je vous est mit une loooooooooooooooooooooooooogue fin! lol**_

_**bon lecture a tous! **_

_**°° ÉPILOGUE °°**_

**5 mois plus tard, sous un **_**fameux**_** sol pleureur de Poudlard**

« - Faudra que l'on se fasse une sortie tous les deux à Pré au Lard ce week-end mon ange… murmura Harry qui se tenait assis entre les jambes de Draco, reposé contre son torse, la tête rejeté en arrière au creux de son cou, les yeux clos

-Tous ce que tu voudras répondit Draco sur le même ton, Harry desserra l'étreinte de Draco qui avait entourés ses bras autour de son Griffy', ce dernier se retourna et dit doucement a Draco

-Bébé je t'ai déjà dit que je t'avais pardonné ! arrête de vouloir me faire plaisir de cette façon, j'ai envie que ça vienne de toi ! Draco baissa la tête et Harry lui releva d'une main douce en lui caressant la joue, bébé…

-Je sais mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de culpabiliser ! Et d'un côté je regrette, c'est vrai j'ai effacer tous les souvenirs que tu avais de nous deux ! De notre début d'amitié à notre première nuit ensemble, en passant par notre premier baiser nos ballades, nos moments partager intime… j'ai tout effacer ! Des fois je me demande si je n'ai pas rêvé tous ça ! Je tiens tellement à toi que j'en deviens égoïste ! Mais tu comprends je t'aime tant, trop Harry, j'ai cru mourir quand tu m'as rejeter, je n'est plus personne Harry tu es la seul famille qui me reste, le seul ami fidèle ! Tu sais, faire parti de la famille la plus respecter et la plus crainte, qui plus est la plus fidèle à _VOLDEMORT, _ on ne se fait pas beaucoup d'ami, on ne laisse pas les autres approcher notre cœur, en faite ! Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui te ressemblait, qui me connaissait et qui « m'aimait » pour moi, en tant qu'ami : Blaise, mais il est mort… Draco murmura cette dernière phrase et avant qu'Harry n'ai pu dire quelque chose il reprit vivement, sans toi je ne suis plus rien Harry et en effaçant tes souvenirs je sais que j'ai effacer toute la douleur qui y était liée et ça me fait mal de savoir ça ! C'est pour ça que je veux que tout change que l'on reprenne une nouvelle vie à deux, que je ne te fasse plus souffrir ! Tu es la chose la plus importante à mes yeux je donnerai ma vie pour toi, tu es tous ce que je veux, tout ce dont j'ai besoin Harry !! j'aime la chaleur de tes bras, tes… Harry le coupa d'un baiser salé, Draco ne c'était pas rendu compte qu'Harry c'était mit a pleurer, il lui avait ouvert son cœur comme jamais…

-Je t'aime ! je t'aime jamais tu ne me perdras, tu m'entends jamais tu ne me perdras ! Harry avait agrippé le visage de Draco et coller son front au sien, sa voix était dure mais douce, il voulait effacer les craintes de Draco… Pour nos souvenirs on a un moyen de les retrouver…

-Non c'est hors de questions, j'ai failli te perdre à cause de ça ! et je te connais tu voudras voir ce que Théo m'a fait faire !

-Bébé je sais que je commence à me souvenir, par flash, de nous, mais ce n'est pas assez !... Dray murmura Harry en plongea son regard dans le sien, après quelques instants draco repris

-… Promet moi de ne jamais m'abandonner ! Jure-le moi ! Draco prit la main d'Harry et la posa sur son cœur, jure le sur mon cœur ! Harry mit sa main sur son propre cœur et jura, sur leur amour, que jamais il ne l'abandonnerait, jamais !

-Tu veux … t'veux tous voir n'est-ce pas ? murmura Draco

-Oui, souffla Harry, de préférence… draco savait qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'insister»

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« - Buvez ceci ! Lui dit Rogue en leur tendant une fiole à Harry, ça vous fera ressentir les sensations des souvenirs de Draco, et toi prends ça pour lever les derniers voiles qu'a laissé T… qu'il a laissé à cause de sa poudre. Le prénom de Théo était tabou, quiconque en prononcer le nom se faisait engueuler ou pire les deux amoureux était blesser, bien qu'Harry n'ai aucun souvenir de l'histoire…

-Pourquoi n'en prenons-t-en pas à chaque qu'on utilise les pensine demanda Draco

-Parce que bien souvent c'est pas utile et que sa reste dangereux quand la potion et mal faite. Vous pouvez rester coincer dans le souvenir. Faites attention leur pria Rogue en se retournant. »

-Harry et Draco s'étaient isolés dans leur chambre pour être plus au calme. Ils s'assirent sur le lit face à face, la pensine entre eux,

- Es-tu prêt demanda Draco

- Et toi lui souris Harry, Draco répondit à son sourire et lui caressa la joue

-C'est parti ! Par quoi veux-tu commencer, mon ange ?

-Notre …premier baiser? Demanda timidement Harry »

Harry se sentit happer par la pensine et fit la traditionnel chute qui s'accompagne. quand il se releva il se sentait bizarre des sentiments contradictoires se faisait face en lui mais bientôt il se sentait triste, heureux et presser, les émotions de l'autre Harry ! Il se voyait face à Draco la nuit où il était sorti de l'infirmerie dans la tour d'astronomie. Il voyait la scène comme dans un état second et soudain il se trouvait réellement face à Draco toujours en tant que spectateur mais ressentant toujours les émotions de « l'autre Harry ». Ils se fixèrent durant se qui semblait durer une éternité et Harry ne pouvant plus se retenir se jeta dans les bras de Draco et se mit a l'embrasser passionnément et, passé la surprise, Draco répondit a son baiser avec autant d'ardeur. Leur souffle se mélangeait, leur langue se cherchait. Le cœur d'Harry se gonfla, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le Serpentard ne lui réponde. Celui de Draco éclata dans sa poitrine, il ne comprenait ce qui lui arrivé mais il adorait ça. Ils se laissèrent griser par les sensations qui les envahissaient. Peu a peu ils perdirent pied, se sentait dépasser par les évènement mais en redemandaient toujours plus.

Harry revint brutalement à la réalité, quand il ouvrit les yeux ils se trouvait devant « l'autre Harry et l'autre Draco ». Ils étaient assis blottit l'un contre l'autre.

« - Ca va mon amour ? demanda Draco légèrement inquiet

-parfaitement bien, souria Harry ça c'est vrai passez comme ça ?

-bien sur mon cœur ! tu le vois bien! c'était comment ?

-…Magique ! rigola Harry et soudain il s'écria mon dieu mais j'ai perdu ta bague quand j'étais dans la maison abandonné ! je m'en souviens il faut que j'aille la chercher! Harry caressa la fine cicatrice qui se trouvait le long de son annulaire gauche, il avait se la faire en l'enlevant… »

Soudain le noir se fit et il se retrouvèrent dans les couloirs de Poudlard Harry et Draco 2 s'embrassaient pour se dire bon nuit et Harry se retrouva comme la première fois dans le corps de Harry 2 ressentant les même émotions jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'un ! Harry se retourna avec l'intention de retourner au dortoir mais il ressenti le besoin expresse de voir une dernière fois Draco et quand il se retourna et qu'il vit que Draco le regardait il ne put s'en empêcher et courut vers lui pour lui sauter dans les bras en l'embrassant! Il sentit les mains de Draco s'accrocher à sa nuque et lui caresser le dos, son sourire s'étira et il sentit celui de Draco contre sa bouche, il était bien tous simplement bien…

Et tout comme la première fois il revint brutalement à la réalité, mais sur ses lèvres flottait un sourire radieux, le cœur de Draco se réchauffa et commença à apprécier l'idée.

« - veux-tu voir le retour de guerre ? je ne… je n'ai…enfin je n'accepter pas la mort de Blaise, mon amour pour toi, ma survie… et je ne te enfin j'ai pas

-Montres-le moi ça fait parti de nous n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry en passant ses bars autour de la taille de draco

-oui souffla celui-ci

-alors je veux le voir ! Harry déposa un baiser sur le bout des lèvres de Draco

-très bien, donne moi ta main mon cœur. »

-Draco ferma les yeux et le noir se fit ils atterrirent dans un endroit noir, il se croyait bloquer jusqu'à se qu'apparaissent Harry 2 et Draco 2 qui discutaient

_« __-Harry ? C'est toi ? Harry sursauta._

_-Dra…Draco ? Mais que fait tu là ?_

_- je ne sais pas, j'était dans un endroit pareil qu'ici mais tu… j'étais seul et je pensais a … __Harry devient livide la seul personne à être venu la voir était Dumbledor et il était mort…_

_-__Draco es-tu …__ mais il ne put finir sa phrase après un temps Draco répondit_

_-__Non… enfin je ne crois pas…tu crois que je suis…mort __acheva draco dans un souffle. Le cœur d'Harry se serra_

_-__Non… pas toi…__il sentit la colère, la peur, la tristesse monter en lui. Il prit le bras de Draco le serra de toutes ses forces et hurla_

_- __JE VEUX ME REVEILLER, JE VEUX ME REVEILLER… ET JE T'EMMENE !! __dans un soubresaut et un hurlement les deux jeunes se réveillèrent. »_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

« -Te souviens-tu de ces jours, après notre réveille complet ? demanda Draco

-oui, mais de ta présence vaguement… lui répondit Harry qui fixait Draco 2 faisant ces exercices de marches. Soudain il se trouvait devant Harry et Draco 2 qui discutait de façon sérieuse et mouvementé, Harry fut d'abord apeuré, puis paniqué et enfin en colère! »

_« -Harry…souffla draco en s'allongeant sur son lit_

_-je sais Draco, je sais… je t'entend pleurer le soir tu sais! C'est normal de craquer… tu est un Homme …que crois-tu que je fasse sous ma douche ? reprit Harry après quelques secondes, sans le quitter des yeux…_

_-je m'en veux d'être aussi faible, je devrais te soutenir, ce que j'ai vécu est tellement risible à côté de toi…murmura Draco, allongé sur le dos il mit son bras gauche sur ses yeux comme pour empêcher Harry de lire en lui…_

_-peut importe ce qu'on vit draco quand la douleur est là, qu'elle nous opprime la poitrine on se sent perdu et on souffre. Tu as mal …et tu as vécu assez de malheur au cours de ta vie pour pouvoir craquer et sombrer comme tu le fais… le dit Harry d'une voix douce ses yeux parcourant le visage du Serpentard. » _

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

_« -__Harry je…je ne peux pas aimer quelqu'un tout de suite…je…c'est au dessus de mes forces, il faut que je me pardonne la mort de…de Blaise avant et je ne…Harry…_

_A ces mots le cœur d'Harry se serra et il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il se détourna et s'enfonça profondément dans ses draps pour ne pas que le Serpentard voit ses larmes. Draco ne les voyaient pas mais les devinait. Il ne voulait pas blesser Harry mais préférer être honnête avec lui, non pas qu'il n'aimait plus le Gryffondor, au contraire, mais il ne pouvait plus aimer ouvertement son cœur ne lui permettait pas… »_

Harry était parti et revenu brutalement encore une fois il se sentait vidé trop d'émotion d'un coup !

« - comment te sens-tu mon ange ? demanda Draco en relevant Harry qui s'était effondré au sol

-Fatigué mais je veux continuer ! »

Harry et Draco continuèrent ainsi pendant encore plusieurs heures. Draco ne préféra pas montrer ses souvenirs des crises d'Harry, ni Théo pas maintenant pas après ça ! il décida de lui montrer Noël, celui qu'ils ont passé avec Ron et Hermione puis leur soirée dans le parc mais s'arrêta avant qu'il n'atteigne la chambre. Harry pleura quand il écouta et « vécu » le monologue de Draco sous leur saule pleureur.

_« - j'ai peur, jaipeur…parce que j'ai jamais aimé comme ça, on m'a jamais autorisé. J'ai peur, j'ai l'impression d'être dans l'erreur. J'ai pas le droit, j'ai pas le droit mais je peux pas m'en empêcher je t'aime Harry je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime ! sanglotait Draco. Peu importe qui il l'aurait trouver misérable, mais Harry savait que Draco allait mal il allait tout faire pour découvrir pourquoi, pour qui et pourquoi il se mettait dans des états pareil ! »_

_« - tu devrais mettre ta bague ici, mon amour, c'est mieux… »_

_Harry croyait que jamais plus il ne pourrait être plus heureux tellement il se sentait, il se sentait... son coeur explosa, il se sentait vibrer, heureux!_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« - on devrait revenir bébé, on commence à être trop fatigué et les souvenirs que je veux te montrer je ne veux pas que tu l'ai ressente enfin pas tous… lui dit Draco dans un demi-sourire.

-si tu veux, tu me montreras tout n'est-ce pas ! demanda Harry en regardant une dernière fois les amoureux enlacé sous l'arbre. »

De retour dans la chambre Harry se leva et alla se poster devant la fenêtre. Il s'y appuya et soupira

« - ça me fait bizarre ! Pour moi nous ne sortons que depuis 2 mois ensemble et pourtant on semble avoir une vie de commencer et je ne m'en souviens pas ! Mais je la sens, elle est là, je sais qu'on ne peut pas aimer comme je t'aime en seulement 2 mois ! J'ai l'impression d'être fanatique ! Ca me perturbe un peu… rit doucement Harry

-tu te souviendras de tout mon amour ! comme si je n'avais jamais effacé ta mémoire je te le jure ! lui dit doucement Draco au creux de l'oreille en entourant sa taille. »

-Draco commença à lui piquer le cou de baiser et passa sa main sous le t-shirt d'Harry celui-ci frissonna mais le stoppa, il ne sentait pas près, malgré le fait qu'il l'ai déjà fait, il n'avait aucun souvenir de leur première fois et voulait connaître celle-ci avant de refaire l'amour avec Draco, il n'avait aucun souvenir d'ailleurs de toute les autres fois. Pour lui Harry était toujours vierge Draco le comprenait, il ne veux pas le bousculer il l'aime…

« - Pardon ! Pardon bébé je recommencerais plus promis ! murmura Draco en passant ses bras autour du cou d'Harry, celui s'y appuya et reposa son dos contre le torse de Draco.

-Nan, c'est moi mais tu comprends je…bredouilla Harry

-Je sais mon cœur ne te justifie plus je comprends n'en parlons plus et… le réconforta Draco avant de se faire couper

-DRACO ! Je t'ai chercher partout je peux savoir pourquoi t'es pas en cours ? s'énerva Hermione qui entrait en trombe dans la chambre, Salut Ry'. Qu'a tu pour ta défense ?

-Je montrais nos souvenirs a Harry, on a décidé de tous voir, pour qu'il sache la vérité…cette fois-ci Hermione, répondit Draco qui finit par sourire devant le visage gêné de la jeune fille

-Oh ! je suis désolé je savais pas ! je croyais que tu continuais et que je devais… enfin j'ai cru… la Griffy s'enfonçais plus qu'autre chose dans ses explications. Faut dire, elle avait une excuse, elle croyais que Draco avait recommencer a « sécher » les cours pour reconquérir l'homme de sa vie comme ces 5 derniers mois. Malgré tout Draco rester un bon élève.

-Mione' ne t'inquiète pas c'est pas grave ! rigola Harry

-J'arrive Hermione part devant je te rejoins. lui dit Draco. La jeune fille ne demanda pas son reste et parti après un dernier petit signe de la main en direction d'Harry. »

Quand ils se retrouvèrent seul les deux homme se mirent à rigoler, sacrée Hermione toujours a fond sur ses études et surtout toujours à booster les autres, ou engueuler les autres quand il s'agit de travaille, à voir !

« -Je crois que je vais devoir y aller mon amour, je ne veux pas me faire frapper par le courroux d'Hermione ! rigola Draco

-je te comprends, allez vas-y vite ! vas étudier pour tes ASPIC mon chéri ! On continuera à ton retour, ne t'inquiète pas. Et je n'y vais pas tous seul ! Le pressa Harry en rigolant, Draco chercher a l'embrasser mais Harry l'esquivait toujours et le poussait vers la porte. Avant que celle-ci ne se referme Harry appela Draco qui c'était résigné et l'embrassa fougueusement.

- ça y est j'ai plus envie d'y aller ! murmura Draco sonner contre les lèvres d'Harry qui éclata de rire

- Aller hop fissa ! le poussa Harry et lui faisant une petite tape au fesse avant de refermer la porte. »

Quand Draco fut parti Harry alla prendre une douche, sous l'eau il sentit des frissons lui monter le long de la colonne vertébrale, son souffle devenir erratique aussi il sortit précipitamment et alla boire la fiole poser sur sa table de chevet : une nouvelle crise se déclenchait. Harry savait les reconnaître maintenant et les contrer avant de sentir de la douleur ! Il s'assit sur le lit un peu sonner, effet du à la potion, et s'allongea les bras derrière la tête. Il ne portait qu'une simple serviette autour des hanches et avait légèrement froid, il se sentait partir dans un sommeil comateux et se laissa aller.

Harry se mit à rêver ou plutôt à cauchemarder ! Il voyait Draco et Théo s'embrasser, faire l'amour, inter couper d'une scène qui revenait fréquemment et qui lui semblait familière : Draco le sexe de Théo dans la bouche… Harry se réveilla en sursaut, il constata qu'il avait dormit 2h et son regard se porta involontairement vers la pensine. Il savait que les effets de la potion que lui avait donner Rogue c'était estomper. Aussi il se leva et regarda à l'intérieur de la pensine, juste l'habituel brume blanche mais qui, cette fois-ci, renfermait le secret que voulait voir Harry. Il utilisa sa baguette et plongea dans la pensine sans entendre le crie de Draco qui rentrait à cet instant.

Harry atterrit sur le dos dans la même chambre, il voyait Draco et Théo comme dans son cauchemar, la même image, même sensation. Les deux hommes semblaient amoureux et Draco pas du tout ensorcelé, quelques secondes plus tard il fut rejoins par lui !

« - Mais t'es malade tu m'avis promis d'attendre ! Harry regarde moi ! Draco attrapa les épaules d'Harry pour le retourner et le forcer à détourner son regard de cette scène ! Harry avait les larmes aux yeux, le ventre retourner et le cœur blessé. Draco le secoua par les épaules. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que t'y aille seul tu ne vois que la moitié ! HARRY écoute moi ! le jeune homme leva les yeux lentement vers Draco

-Montre moi la vérité s'il te plaît ! Montres moi tout ! lui dit Harry d'une voix suppliante

-Donne moi ta main ! Draco effaça du pouce une larme d'Harry, ne pleure pas mon amour fais mon confiance. Quand tu verras tout tu comprendras, bébé regarde moi t'es sure de vouloir le voir demanda Draco d'une inquiète et suppliante

-S'il te plaît…gémit Harry. »

**°°**_**SOUVENIR DE DRACO**_**°°**

« - Draco ! Draco attends moi ! Théo arrivait en courant derrière lui aussi il se stoppa, il était arrivé prés dans sa chambre

-qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda-t-il froidement et croisant les bras

-m'excuser !... on ne peut pas aller dans un endroit où il y a moins de monde ? demanda Théo après quelques instants.

-je te vois venir ! alors lâche moi ! s'énerva Draco en s'en allant

-non attends ! cria Théo en agrippant le bras de Draco

-ne me touche pas ! se dégagea violemment Draco

-désoler lui répondit piteusement Théo, Draco allait se retourner quand Théo reprit :

-je veux juste m'excuser ok ! Alors arrête tes films j'en est plus rein à carrer de toi ! s'excita Théo après un cours instant il reprit en se redressant, alors ? Je peux te faire mes excuses ou tu compte rester 3 ans dans ce couloir avec moi ?

-parle moi encore une fois comme ça et Théo Nott disparaîtra de la surface de la terre ! … et depuis quand un Serpentard s'excuse ? s'approcha menaçant Draco

-depuis quand un Serpentard sort avec un Gryffondor ? Celui le plus détesté des Serpentard, qui plus est ! répliqua Théo, Draco le toisa, méfiant, et lui répondit avance ! »

Théo et Draco avançait en silence dans les couloirs de Poudlard 100 mètres plus loin ils arrivèrent à la chambre. Ils entrèrent tous les deux et Théo referma la porte derrière lui.

« - Très bien Nott, maintenant tu vas m'écouter attentivement : tu me diras ce que tu voudras j'accepte tes excuses mais en contre parti je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi est-ce bien claire ! Ne m'adresse la parole ni à moi ni à Harry, ne pense plus à moi, ne parle de plus de moi ! Si j'apprend que tu ai fait quoi que se soit qui me concerne ou qui concerne Harry je te jure que je te tue ! Ça ne me fait pas peur, tu me connaît n'est-ce pas Théo… son prénom avait été prononcé d'une voix douce heureuse. Draco se retourna et se mit à rechercher son écharpe qu'il trouva sur le dossier d'une chaise.

-Oui…souffla Théo, alors je voulais simplement m'excuser de mon comportement envers toi ! Et que je comprends parfaitement ta réaction, Théo se retourna, et fouilla dans sa poche sans que Draco ne s'en rende compte, tira un petit sac et versa son contenu dans le creux de sa main. Mais tu veux que je ne fasse rien contre toi ou Harry… ça va m'être très dure ! Et avant que Draco n'ait pu faire quelque chose Théo lui souffla de la poudre sur le visage…

-Qu'est-ce que…Draco chancela, ferma les yeux et s'appuya sur l'épaule de Théo.

-Bien, très bien… rigola Théo tourne un peu sur toi-même, Draco s'exécuta, parfait maintenant dis moi la personne que tu aimes je t'écoute !

-Ha…Harry Potter souffla Draco et il se prit une baffe qui le fit tomber par terre

-Ne prononce plus jamais son prénom TU M'ENTENDS ? explosa Théo, il reprit bien vite son calme et lui dit : C'est moi que tu aimes dorénavant ! tu m'as compris ? Qui aimes-tu ?

-Ha…

-Tututut Théo s'était accroupie devant Draco et secouer devant lui son index lentement d'un air sadique et lui attrapant la mâchoire et en la secoua en signe de négation…

-Théo…Théo Nott murmura Draco qui se sentait oppressé

-C'est bien tu apprends vite souri sournoisement Théo. Maintenant je vais m'amuser un peu… ça te dit de détruire Harry Potter ?

-Oui… Draco était dans un état second, dans l'impossibilité de contrôler ses gestes, il avait l'impression étrange de se trouver dans du coton ou dans une brume très épaisse, palpable. Théo caressa la joue de Draco remontant le long de sa mâchoire, le long de sa tempe et lui attrapa rageusement les cheveux et l'amena à lui tandis qu'il se relevé, ses trait se contracta de rage et de douleur

Je vais vous anéantir, je vais détruire la seul chose qui vous tient à cœur, vous enlever la personne la plus importante à vos yeux comme vous m'avez enlever la mienne, vous sombrerez comme moi j'ai sombré, vous n'aurai plus goût à la vie et la seul chose qui vous empêchera de tomber c'est la vengeance que vous peaufinerai…ses yeux étincelaient de rage, de colère contenue, de chagrin, de regret, de douleur mais surtout de folie…Enfin bref tu verras bien, dit Théo, d'un ton enfantin et joyeux, en relâchant Draco qui retomba sur le sol tel un pantin, maintenant tu vas te relever mon cher ange blond, rigola Théo comme si de rien n'était ! »

Draco se releva et Théo lui ordonna de reprendre contenance, et d'être « amoureux » de lui. Il regarda l'heure et constata que cela faisait ¼ d'heure que Draco aurait du revenir auprès d'Harry. Il se dit que celui-ci devrait bientôt venir chercher Draco.

« - Déshabille-toi et balance tes affaires un peu partout ! Et couche toi sur le lit ordonna Théo qui se dénudait lui-même. Théo s'approcha de Draco et le regarda dans les yeux, quand Harry seras là je t'interdis de le regarder, ne calcule pas sa présence ! Seulement quand je t'en donnerai l'ordre compris ?

-Bien ! Comme tu voudras…répondit Draco et quand il fut nu il s'assit a demi sur le lit les jambes croisés étendus devant lui le regard fixe, vide.

-Ça me répugne autant que toi de le faire mais bon ça en vaut la peine rigola Théo en s'asseyant aux côtés de Draco. Maintenant embrasse moi. Draco s'éxecuta mais son baiser était vide de toutes expressions, de tout sentiments…Nan me dit pas que c'est comme ça que t'embrase Harry tu vas le faire fuir, quoi que c'est ce qu'on cherche à faire. Le regard de Théo se durcit et il dit d'une voix sourde embrasse-moi comme si c'était Harry ! »

Draco s'exécuta et mit toute la passion qu'il employait comme quand il embrassait Harry, Théo rigola et dit que le Griffy' avait beaucoup de chance que son petit copain mette tant d'ardeur dans ses baisers. Théo s'allongea en travers du lit et ordonna à draco de se mettre sur lui ! Théo s'énerva du temps que mettait Harry à venir et ordonna à draco de lui faire l'amour et de l'embrasser ! Après quelques minutes il entendit Harry ouvrir la porte et se stopper dans son élan. Draco était entrain de d'embrasser, de caresser Théo. La porte claqua et Théo regarda Harry. Il constata que la Survivant, ce meurtrier, semblait sur le point de tomber dans les vappes, il le vit vomir toutes ses tripes ce qui fit jubiler Théo et le remplit d'une joie mauvaise.

Harry se retourna et regarda encore cette scène qu'il semblait vouloir ancrer inconsciemment dans sa mémoire ! Théo lui sourit diaboliquement savourant l'état d'Harry ! Puis il murmura à Draco

« - Regardes ton cher amour se trouves devant toi ! Ne semble-t-il pas…perdu, blesser dans son amour propre, ne semble-t-il pas avoir le cœur briser ? enchaîna Théo sur un ton théâtral. Regarde son visage… rigola Théo. Tu peux le regarder si tu veux…mais tu vas lui faire ressentir toute la haine que tu éprouve pour moi et dans tes gestes toutes la tendresse que t'éprouves envers lui ! Et Draco s'exécuta comme il l'avait toujours fait… »

Il tourna la tête vers ce dernier et lui jeta un regard meurtrier, quand il entama une descente le long du torse de Théo il garda son regard, pervers et psychotique, rivé a celui d'Harry. Il déposait des baisers en parcimonies, Théo lui passa une main dans les cheveux. Draco se saisie du sexe de Théo et entreprit des va-et-vient avant de le mettre dans sa bouche le regard ancré a celui de d'Harry. Théo savourant secrètement sa vengeance lui donnant plus de plaisir que les caresses de Draco elles-mêmes. Il croisa le regard d'Harry et la sa joie fut complète pour anéantir plus Harry il poussa des gémissements de plus en plus fort la tête en arrière, les mains dans les cheveux de Draco.

Sur le visage d'Harry se lisait l'horreur, il marcha à reculons et ouvrit la porte à la volée et s'enfuit. Quand la porte fut refermée Théo attrapa les cheveux de Draco et tira en arrière pour lui mettre un direct du droit en plein nez, ce qui le lui fit exploser et le mettre à saigner abondamment ! Draco se recula en prenant son nez entre ses mains, le lit était remplit de sang, il utilisait les draps pour arrêter les saignements. Théo s'était relevé et avait enfilé un pantalon. Il s'approcha de Draco

« - Laisse ton nez, n'y touche plus ! lui ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec, tu ne vas m'opposer aucune résistance, tu ne crieras pas, mais je t'autoriser à pleurer et à pleurer ta gentille petite maman que ton chère et tendre amour à Tuer ! Théo était complètement fou, détruit par la jalousie, la colère, la rancune et la douleur ! »

Il positionna Draco il monta le menton et le tourna de 30 degrés « - Très bien ne bouge plus » il prit son élan et envoya son poing en pleine mâchoire de Draco, sa lèvre s'ouvrit sous l'impact et du sang se mit a couler le long de sa mâchoire se mêlant à celui du nez. Puis Théo donna un coup de genoux puissant dans les côtes de Draco, celui-ci se plia sous le choc et cracha du sang par la bouche « - tu aimes ?... » Théo envoya des coups de genoux rapide contre le torse de Draco jusqu'à entendre ses côtes se casser. Draco ne pouvait plus respirer tant la douleur était forte, mais cependant il ne pleurait pas, ni n'implorait sa mère, Théo ne lui en avait seulement donner l'autorisation pas l'ordre…

« - EST-CE QUE TU AS MAL ? … JE T'AI POSE UNE QUESTIONS ! » Draco se plia en deux et cracha du sang en grande quantité, une trop grande. Théo attrapa la chaise et la fracassa sur le dos courbé de Draco, celui-ci s'écroula au sol. Théo avait un regard dément, les traits de son visage était contracté par la haine et le désire de vouloir faire mal ! « - Ton chère et tendre ne voudras plus jamais entendre parler de toi ! Le connaissant 'c'est trop dure je peux pas supporter l'idée que t'es pu te taper Nott' dit Théo en prenant une voix aigue cherchant à imiter Harry. Tu vas te retrouver seul comme une merde, comme ce que tu es ! – non…Harry…Ha…» Théo lui donnait des coups de pieds, sur le visage, dans les côtes partout où il pouvait, du sang giclait un peu partout, quand deux bras puissant le tira en arrière et le projeta contre le mur ! Il se prit un _ENDOLORIS _et se il se tordit dans tous les sens !

Rogue se pencha sur Draco et vérifia son état : il était critique, aussi il utilisa un de ses sorts personnel et soigna les blessures de Draco, il put facilement réparer les côtes, et tous les autres os fracturés, et referma les plait cependant Draco gardera des cicatrices dans le dos à cause de la chaise. Il nettoya tout le sang et recoucha Draco dans son lit. Rogue ne savait pas si le jeune homme aura des souvenirs de ce qu'il c'était passé… Il se tourna vers Théo qu'il ligota et emmena dans le bureau de Mc Gonagall, pour que l'on puisse juger son cas, après s'être assuré que Draco aller bien. Le réveil sera dur…

Draco se réveilla en sursaut, il était en nage, il venait pourtant de dormir et assez longtemps vu la hauteur du soleil, mais il était las, chaque geste qu'il faisait lui coûtait un effort considérable, il était étourdi et comateux. Il s'assit dans son lit et ramena le drap sur son torse, se frotta les yeux. Il avait mal un peu partout surtout aux côtes et au dos mais cela restait supportable. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait dans son lit, nu, à cette heure-ci. Son souvenir le plus ancien était celui où il devait aller chercher une écharpe pour sa sortie à Pré au lard avec Harry. D'ailleurs il se demandait où il se trouvait, il avait comme un très très mauvais pressentiment à son sujet.

Draco décida de se lever, il enfila son boxer qui était posé sur la porte de l'armoire. Il regarda autour de lui et constata que tous ses vêtements étaient éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce. Il comprenait de moins en moins ce qu'il se passait et son mauvais pressentiment s'intensifiait ! Soudain une image lui vint, comme un flash : il embrasse Théo Nott, nu dans cette chambre et là tout lui revint en mémoire Théo, leur position, Harry qui rentre dans la chambre, son regard blessé. Draco chercha par tous les moyens de se convaincre qu'il avait tord, qu'il avait rêver mais tout ce qu'il l'entourait lui prouvait le contraire, les vêtements de Théo, les draps froissés et quand il tomba sur le coin où Harry avait vomit il se plia en deux et une vague de dégoût déferla en lui ! cracha par terre, fini par vomir et s'essuya la bouche! Il fallait à tout prit qu'il retrouve Harry, qu'il lui explique, quoi ? Il n'en savait rien lui-même, il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il avait fait ça ! Toutes ses actions faites avec Nott semblaient être une impression, un rêve, irréel comme si c'était lui qui voyait la scène mais ne la vivait pas…

Il s'habilla rapidement et courut dans les couloirs de Poudlard à la recherche d'Harry…

°°_**FIN DU SOUVENIRS DE DRACO°°**_

« - Oh mon Dieu ! Mais…mais … je suis désolé, bébé comment te sens-tu ? demanda Harry, il n'en voulait pas à Draco de ce qu'il avait fait avec Théo pour lui ce qu'avait vécu Draco s'apparentait à un viol ! Quand il avait vu Draco se faire tabasser par Théo il avait voulut se précipiter sur Théo pour l'en empêcher mais passa à travers lui, il s'agenouilla à côté de Draco et lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes, son regard se porta sur son vrai Draco, il était livide le regard fixer sur son corps ensanglanté, il se précipita dans ses bras, l'embrassant détournant son regard de son corps ! A leur retour Draco était aller se poster devant la fenêtre.

-je n'avais aucun souvenir de ça ! Je… Harry tu as bien vu que je ne voulais pas ! j'ai essayer de résister mais son… truc était trop puissant, Je t'aime, pardon je veux pas te perdre pardon ! Draco tomba à genoux devant Harry, celui-ci le regarda incrédule, alors pour Draco la pire chose fut qu'Harry les avait 'surpris' et non qu'il avait été forcer, ni tabasser…

-Dray mais nan…nan c'est pas grave ça n'a plu d'importance pour moi ! J'ai vu ce que ce monstre à fait ne t'inquiète pas ! Draco regarde moi…Je t'aime, je t'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé ! T'es ma raison de vivre, et je ne supporte pas que quelqu'un puisse te faire du mal…Mon Bébé…Harry c'est mit à la hauteur de Draco et colla son front au sien. Draco s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à Harry. Celui-ci se maudissait de ce qu'il avait du faire subir à Draco quand il l'avait rejeté, il n'avait pas cherché à voir plus lion que le bout de son nez ! Il le berça, Harry voyait bien que Draco tenait grâce aux nerfs. Il était fatigué, ils étaient tous fatigués… »

Harry se releva ainsi que Draco il se trouvait face à face, le regard accroché, les lèvres légèrement entr'ouverte laissant passé une respiration saccadé, rapide, une respiration lié au désir qu'il ressentait l'un pour l'autre…Draco caressa la joue d'Harry, la chaleur de la paume lui irradia tout le corps. Il lui prit le creux de la main pour y déposer une multitudes de petits baiser du bout des lèvre. Draco ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer le contact chaud de ses lèvres.

Draco déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry et fit sauter les boutons de sa chemise, un à un, avec une lenteur calculé, laissant traîner un doigt caressant sa peau. Le souffle d'Harry s'accéléra et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Une fois la chemise ouverte Draco caressa la peau douce de son torse, il passa un doigt sur les abdos les dessinant un à un, lentement. Remonta le long de son torse vers les épaules, suivant les courbes de son corps, approcha du visage et, du bout du doigt, caressa le menton. Il passa son pouce sur les lèvres entrouvertes d'Harry qui lui suça le pouce, lui mordilla.

Harry enleva le pull en V et la chemise de Draco, il tourna autour de lui laissant une main traîner sur sa peau velouté et blanche comme neige. Quand il arriva au dos de Draco il constata qu'il y avait de nombreuse petites cicatrices qu'il dessina du doigt. Il se sentait en colère contre l'autre pervers, psychotique et dangereux… Il déposa un baiser sur l'épaule de Draco. Il s'enleva sa propre chemise quand il fut en face de Draco, qui le regardait faire l'œil brillant. Il plaqua son torse à celui-ci, ses mains épousaient parfaitement ses omoplates. Harry reculant vers le lit emmenant à sa suite Draco et se laissa tomber sur les draps de soie couleur vert et or. Harry voulait faire l'amour avec Draco pas pour le consoler, ni le récompenser de quoi que soit, c'est juste que quand il l'avait vu au sol proche de la mort, le visage et le corps couvert d'hématomes, de plais ouverte… il avait cru devenir fou ! Il voulait, désirait Draco, il ne voulait pas se souvenir d'une soit disant première fois, il l'a voulait maintenant, voulait la créer lui-même… Il l'embrassa, lécha ses lèvres avant que son Serpy lui happe la langue de manière affamée. Leur langue se mélangeait, se goûtait, s'amusait, se titillait, se cherchait et se trouvait…

Sans le savoir, ni sans s'en rendre compte Harry et Draco faisait à peu près les mêmes gestes que leur première fois… ils se mirent nu et se glissèrent sous les draps, leur gestes étaient tendres, amoureux. Draco caressa les hanches de son Griffy, dessinant sur son torse, des cœurs, des ronds…ils se rapprochèrent un peu plus. Draco se positionna sur Harry et l'embrassa avec toute la douceur et l'amour qu'il éprouvait. Il habitua sa présence à Harry en lui mettant deux doigts en son intimité. Celui-ci se crispa, pourtant cette sensation lui était familière aussi il se détendit vite… quand Draco fut en lui Harry poussa un petit cri ! Draco sentit couler dans ses veine une vague d'amour, celui d'Harry, il provenait du bracelet qu'il lui avait offert pour Noël ! Draco connaissait parfaitement Harry savait ce qui le faisait hurler de plaisir, ce qui le menait à l'orgasme de façon sur !

Harry eu la plus belle première fois que l'on puisse rêver ! Son amant avait été là pour prévenir tout ce qu'il le perturbait, tout ce qui le gênait, lui faisait mal… Ils se blottit dans ses bras, couvert de sueur, fébrile mais heureux ! « - Dray … je t'aime… » Harry lui murmura cette phrase avant de s'endormir, Draco sourit et sombra lui aussi bercer pas morphée.

**1 MOIS PLUS TARD **

« - Vas-y mon bébé ! Bonne chance pour tes ASPIC je penserai à toi murmura Harry à Draco devant la salle qui devait servir pour l'examen final. Il l'embrassa longuement puis serra ses 2 meilleurs amis dans ses bras, Bonne chance à vous aussi, arrête de stresser Hermione tu vas les avoirs tes ASPIC

-Tu dit ça mais imagine que j'oublie tout a la dernière minutes ou pire que quelqu'un m'ai jeter un sort pour que je rate mes ASPIC pour pas que je devienne Aurore…

-Chérie… appela doucement Ron, Tu délires complètement ! Arrêtes ta parano d'accord ? Tu vas rentrer dans cette salle et en ressortir fière de toi compris ?!

-Oui fit d'une voix piteuse Hermione. Tout le monde se mit à Rigoler ! »

Quand la porte se referma Harry était le seul élève de Poudlard à ne pas être en salle d'examen puisque après la mort de Voldy le ministère lui avait donné les siennes. Harry déambula dans les couloirs quand il se retrouva devant le bureau de Rogue après quelques hésitation il décida de frapper et fut surpris d'entendre une voix lui répondre d'entrer…

« - Potter ! Rogue était surpris mais ne le montra pas, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Pourquoi ? … Pourquoi avoir tué Dumbledore ? demanda Harry calmement

-Je n'ai fais que protéger mon filleul. Rogue se retourna et commença à raconter se qui s'était passé. Un jour Narscissa Malfoy est venu me trouver désespéré Voldemort avait ordonner à Draco de tuer Dumbledore si il voulait devenir Mangemort 'accomplie'. Mais elle ne voulait pas que son fils meure, la bataille était perdue d'avance ! Aussi elle me fit promettre et j'ai prêté serment que je devais accomplir la tâche de Draco à sa place et que si je n'accomplissais pas… ça se serait ma vie qui serait prise avec celle de Draco j'en suis persuadé.

-Vous avez tué Dumbledore pour aider Draco ? Harry savait déjà tout ça enfin pas le pourquoi du comment, mais il avait vue Draco hésiter. N'y avait-il pas d'autre moyen ?

-J'ai essayé de l'aider mais il voulait tout faire seul ! Vous devez le connaître n'est-ce pas Potter ? souri moqueusement Rogue

-Mais vous ne regretté pas d'avoir tuer l'Homme qui vous a tendu la main et qui…

Vous ne connaissez rien a ma vie Potter ! Vous ne pouvez apporter aucun jugement ! s'impatienta Rogue, bien sur qu'il regretter mais ce qui était ait était fait et il devait aller de l'avant !

-… Qu'avez-vous fait de Nott ? demanda Harry qui s'énerva lui-même à l'entente de se nom !

-Envoyé à Azkaban ! il recevra la baiser du détraqueur en tant que mangemort. Vous voulez vous savoir ce qui à pousser Théo à agir de la sorte ?

-Je le sais déjà il était fou et…

-Vous avez tué sa sœur et son frère annonça calmement Rogue, même si il était du côté du mal les liens du sang sont tout aussi important ! les deux mangemort qui on voulut vous arrêtez avant de tuer Voldemort c'était eux ! Et Théo était là et à contracter une Haine doubler de sa folie envers vous et son seul but état de vous détruire comme vous avez détruit sa famille !

-Ils se sont détruit tout seul en devenant Mangemort ! s'emporta Harry qui comme tout être humains, normalement constitué, culpabilisé des gens qu'il avait du faire mourir…

-Si vous le dites…rien n'est aussi simplement qu'on le voudrais murmura Rogue les yeux dans le vague. Harry tourna les talon et alla dans sa chambre, chercher son balai, pour essayer d'oublier son passé. »

Il survola les tombes et alla se poser près d'elles. Il dit bonjour a tout le monde et s'arrêta devant la tombe de Blaise « _rien n'est aussi simplement qu'on le voudrais_ » Harry constata que Draco venait toujours voir Blaise et lui déposer des fleurs… Bientôt Harry devra dire au revoir à son premier foyer, quitter Poudlard et c'était l'une des choses qu'Harry redoutait le plus…

**DANS UN PETIT APART PRES DE LONDRE**

« - Yeeeeeeeeeeeah ! J'ai mes ASPIC ! Ouaiiiiiiiiii ! c'est qui le meilleur ? s'emporta Ron, il venait tous de recevoir leur notes et ce dernier les avait eu, bon de justesse, mais les avait eu ! Sa petite amie lui sauta au cou en hurlant que elle aussi !

-Et toi me amour demande Harry ?

-J'ai raté ! le visage de Draco était décomposé, j'ai pas mes ASPIC murmura-t-il et quand il tendit la feuille à Harry il sauta en l'aire en hurlant qu'il les avait lui aussi ! pour se venger Harry lui envoya un coussin en pleine poire ! Et lui sauta au cou et tourna rigolant et rayonnant de bonheur ! »

Après avoir fêter ça convenablement Ron et Hermione se levèrent et annoncèrent leur départ. Draco se blottit dans les bras d'Harry, celui-ci se leva et se mit a genoux devant Draco.

« - Draco Lucius Malfoy, vous êtes l'homme de ma vie, mon souffle j'ai besoin de vous pour vivre ! Aussi voulez-vous bien m'épousez et vous lier à moi pour le reste de ma vie ? demanda Harry fébrile en ouvrant un écrin ou se trouver un bague en Argent se trouvait et ou des reflet rouge et vert se faisait voir de façon discrète.

- Oui souffla draco avant de se jeter sur Harry ! Cette fois il firent l'amour devant la cheminée, sur le tapis. Leur première nuit fiancée, la première nuit de leur vie d'adulte, la première nuit où leur vie commençait enfin…

**_et voilou tou le monde mon histoire est terminer... j'aimerai avoir votre avi sur la fic! dc voila c fini no deux tourterau son promi a un avneir plein de bonheur et tan mieu ( de toute facon javai pa envi de me faire assassine par les fan HP DM et le Happy end club! lol) _**

**_gros bisous a vous tous et merci à tous ceux et toute celle qui m'on laisser des review:D_**

**_Drayry a vote' service!_**


	17. Sondage et information

Sondage et information

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu mon histoire, ça fait toujours plaisir, ainsi qu'à ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire ! Tout cela malgré mes fautes d'orthographes, je m'en excuse et je vais y remédier, il n'est pas trop tard pour bien faire !!!. Je reposterai les chapitres corrigés au fur et à mesure.J'ai rassemblé par 2 les 6 premiers chapitres pour une meilleure lecture. Je modifierai aussi quelques lignes de l'épilogue mais rien de trop changeant.

Voulez-vous une suite ou pas à ma fic ? Une personne me l'a demandé. Dites-le moi et selon les avis je vous donnerai la réponse ! Cette suite la voulez-vous toujours « Drama/ Romance » ou autre ?

Merci à :

_Lucoli, Helo, Claire, Hermoni, claire, yayou-miss-love, Llemaluna, RAB_ qui sont des rewieveuses sans compte.

Au plaisir de lire vos prochains commentaires...

Bisous à tous, Drayry


End file.
